Rin x Len It All Started With A Desperate Kiss
by Nana-Pyon
Summary: Len is cocky,self-centered jerk all girls are crazy about.Until one day Rin finds out his secret,Rin promises to keep it under one condition, that he must 'obey' her every order. Except, Len finds more than he bargained for. Noncest. Len x Rin.
1. Beginning

**Crow and Swan (LenxRin)**

**A/N: This is my second fanfiction... I'm hoping I can get some reviews! R&R Please? This is my longest chapter so far... v.v There's not much to say. Suggestions and tips wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Little Summary:

Len on the outside, is a friendly, laughing and 'beautiful' person. He is in a middle-school J-pop group that is extremely 'HOT' now. Kaito, The leader, has requested Len to find someone to write their lyrics. Not that he intended to.

While really Len is self-centered, ignorant and think he knows it all. Len has a secret. He is a thief. A wanted thief who steals the most precious and expensive treasures, from paintings to statues-anything. On this night when he steals the "Black Star" , he runs into a girl who happens to be in his class. She promises to keep his secret in one condition...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_'Love..._

_Isn't about looks or taste._

_It isn't about fear or hate._

_If you open up and wait, _

_someone made for you would appear. _

_There will be hard times... Sad times... _

_Times you want to give up. _

_But if you don't, _

_You'll find it eventually.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What the fuck was that? And no, there was MORE!

_'A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;_

_without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion._

_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,_

_leaving behind some powder on your hand._

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,_

_moving from our lips to our tongues,_

_what we're doing do might be unforgivable,_

_and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.'_

I was about to crack up into laughter, it was lame. The poem written on this school table, to put it in the most simple words: 'Is. L.A.M.E.' The Lyrics? They sounded corny. Sappy. Maple-y.

It didn't make sense. I thought all poems were supposed to rhyme? No? Well, maybe it was because I fell asleep for half the year in middle school when we were forced to write poems- oh wait, I bludged those few weeks.

_"Len Kagamine? His cellphone has loads of numbers, mainly girls."_

_"Perfect at athletics, history, numeracy, literacy... He's not even human."_

_"He gets all the girls, y'know? I'm jealous."_

_"He's got the looks, the skill, and the voice."_

_"His parents are rich, no wonder he's smart."_

_"Len? Yeah I heard about him, everyone knows him. He's also a singer for a J-Pop group. Girls are crazy about him."_

_"I heard he was good in bed." _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

According to the people around me, I am perfect. In everyway. It's not that _I'M_ perfect, there's a saying that : "_Nobody's perfect_."

It's because the people around me- are stupid. Because they're stupid, someone with just a little light and sparks is officially noted as : "Perfect". Well, whatever. There was no use trying to get it through their dumb heads and thick skulls. Stupid people, naive people, they should stop reproducing. Staining this world with their carbon-dioxide, those retards should breathe out oxygen instead.

"Len."

Getting girls is another matter. You just need to know what girls want. Prove yourself different from those other men- when in reality, you are exactly the same. Men only want one thing. Sex.

"Len!"

Kiyoteru-weak-willed-sensei-who-doesn't-have-a-girlfriend-yet-and-is-probably-a-virgin-not-surprised-because-girls-don't-like-guys-that-don't-know-how-to-dress-properly's voice snapped me from my thought, glancing up to him with hazy eyes- which already gave away that I wasn't listening, he continued:

"Please, explain how to do this maths problem."

Eyeing the blackboard, I let out a long sigh. Problem Solving. I hate problem solving. I could do equations and all that, just not problem solving. Not my cup of tea.

Because I can't be bothered giving sensei his usual name, he will be known as "Kiyoteru", there's no need to add "sensei"at the end, why? He is not as talented as me.

"There are 3 rivers and after each river lies a grave. So there are 3 rivers and 3 graves. A man wants to leave the SAME amount of flowers at each grave, and be left with none at the end. What happens though is that each time he passes through one of the rivers the number of flowers he has doubles. So he has to start off with what number of flowers, taking into consideration that they double, so that he is left with no flowers whatsoever at the end?"

He spoke quickly, once he finished he rested his hands on the podium. Waiting for my reply.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Dipshi-" Closing my mouth quickly before I was about to call him something stupid and get myself into trouble, I replied in a cool tone.  
>"Sensei, may I ask you why penguins can't fly?"<p>

He narrowed his eyes and propped his glasses up, clearing his throat he answered.

"Their bones are solid rather than hollow as typically found in birds that fly through air. This extra bone mass serves the same purpose as ballast in submarines—it allows penguins to submerge beneath the surface of the ocean. In addition, the once useful wing-like structures are now paddle-like flippers, similar to those we use to paddle a canoe, enabling more rapid and efficient motion through the water. As penguins do not need to escape predators on land, they have given up their ability to fly through the air for more maneuverability and speed as they travel through the ocean."

Yawning, I just cursed silently. Stupid teachers. Though they never need to teach why penguins don't fly, they still know why.

"Then Sensei, why is the sky blue?"

Watching me, he let out a sigh. "Len-kun, is there ANY use to this neverending questioning?" Rolling his eyes he replied, "Len-kun, the sky is Azure."

"Cerulean," I corrected, smiling, I'm sure I had guranteed my victory.

"Len-kun, just answer the question." By the way his eyebrows twitched, I knew he was getting very annoyed.

"Sensei," I coughed, "This is my last question."

By now the class were fully engaged in my fight with Kiyoteru. Some were even placing bets on the winner. Which, obviously would be me.

"Why do we have our, *Philtrum?" (the part above your lip and below your nose.)

Kiyoteru's look of amusement caused a wide smirk to emerge,

"This question is useless. Will we ever need to run around placing flowers on graves?" There was an edge of sharpness in my voice, "In reality, flowers do not go doubling and using rivers with each grave after it is a waste of space."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Len-kun, I'm pretty sure the Sensei here is me. Not you." His tone was deadly serious, his eyes were dark, they reminded me of a snake, waiting for a plump mouse to fall into his trap.

Before more was said, the bell had rung. For recess. The dark eyes remained pinned on me, before he clapped his hands. His facial expression immediately changed, to the weak-willed Sensei he was.

"Recess."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Though I hate to admit it, I was glad the bell rung just then. It would be dangerous crossing the line with a weak-willed teacher, who knows, he might be wearing a fake mask like me. It was easier to live this way.

Most of the boys had left by now, most likely lining up to buy bread or dominating one of the best lunchtime spots. While some girls remained in the classroom. Being an eigth grader was tough.

"Len~" I felt arms around my neck, in a strangling way. I could see the upside down face of Kaito. It was annoying. They were annoying. What disturbed me most was that he smelled like Icecream. Everytime I met him, he smelled like Icecream.

Does he have Icecream flavored shampoo or something?

"How did you get here so fast?" I was struggling, wanting to escape his long arms. Which- was literally impossible, since Kaito could strangle a bear with his hug. This is Kaito, a ninth grader, the leader of our group. He loves Icecream, is cheerful and airheaded at times. He does have his serious times though. He has blue colored hair.

"No reason," his smile was pure. Warm, as he laughed and released me. Gakupo, was making his way through the swarming crowds of girls. FAN-GIRLS. (Gakupo's worst enemies are fangirls.)

"He looks popular," Kaito remarked, running his fingers through his bluenette hair (Blue colored hair) he done a hairflick. "When really, I should be there too."

Rolling my eyes I leaned back casually in my chair, "Kaito-Senpai, if you do the hairflick too much you'll shrink."

"Really?" He turned to me, his usual smiley eyes looked frightened. "Will I really shrink?"

"Maybe..." I was motioning to around five centimeters but quickly changed it to eight. "Maybe more?"

He was freaking out. Kaito's height was something that added to his attractiveness. Gakupo- finally having escaped from the girls, he slammed the door shut and looked out of breath. His usual tidy hair was messed up, he looked at me with killer eyes.

"Len. That was on purpose wasn't it?" He was panting, slamming his fist on my desk. He was enraged.

"You mustn't break school tables Kupo!" Kaito was pulling his arm backwards, "Len-kun what did you do?"

Smiling deviously, I dug into my pocket and flashed many notes.

"I... Just told them you were going to be here today, that's all."

"Len, you're so smart!" Kaito was smiling happily as he strangled Gakupo in his arms, 'Bear Lock Killer Move.' as me and Gakupo had named it.

"He is NOT smart! He's a little devil!" Gakupo was snarling as he tried to push Kaito's arms off. Which- was useless. As Kaito tightened his grip, in the silence of Gakupo struggling, I could hear a cracking noise. The sound you get when you snap a thick branch.

"Oh dear." Kaito murmured as Gakupo's head went limp. "What is wrong?"

_Maybe because you strangled him too much and broke his neck? Or maybe you just suffocated him? Or maybe because you really shouldn't try killing people in a hugging way? _

"Don't worry." Kaito smiled as he dumped Gakupo's corpse on the cold flooring- attracting everyone's attention. "Kupo will be fine."

I doubt that.

"It's..." he was rasping. "_Ga..kupOH_!" I could see Kaito's foot on his back, still a kind smile on his face. He- obviously had knocked the last bit of air out of Gakupo. I felt sorry for him.

"I told you he'll be fine."

Kaito-senpai. I believe you won't be going to heaven anymore.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh! What is this?" Kaito's attention was drawn to the writing in black sharpie on my desk. Stepping over the soon-to-be-rotting-corpse of Gakupo, he seemed to stiffen.

I shrugged, "I dunno. Someone from the other class must've written it on here."

I wonder who would do that? NO ONE writes on school tables.

I noticed that Kaito was actually reading it and nodding his head, as if imagining the sound of music going with it. The lyrics. Not possible. This wasn't cut out.

"It's..."

Lame. right?

"Perfect." Kaito smiled and hugged me tightly, "Who wrote this?"

"I don't..." My mouth almost dropped open in shock, "You think this. is GOOD?"

Kaito turned to me and nodded his head, his eyes looked enthusiastic.

"I can imagine the music to go with it already!"

"B-But simply the words-"

"We can correct them."

"But guys singing would look weird-"

"We can do a duet! Girls love Yaoi!"

"What about m-"

"We can figure that out later! Len, Your mission is to find the person who wrote this! They can be our new lyrics writer!"

"That means the pay would be split to even-"

"It doesn't matter, I know the fans will love this!"

Kaito danced around the corpse of Gakupo, turning to me his eyes were flashing. I could tell he was super excited and pumped. No one could stop Kaito when he was pumped, I remember last time Gakupo was convinced he was right and in the end, got frostbites due to Kaito flinging Icecream at him. The Leader's Words were final.

"I'm going to bring Gakupo home, make up some excuse to Meiko and the others okay?" Kaito was already picking up our unconscious bandmember, "Tell them we won't make it to the concert next week. It's a new plan, countin' on ya Len-Kun!"

"Wai-" before more was said, he was already dashing out the classroom. I could hear the teachers yelling at him for running in the halls. But that didn't stop him either. Kaito-senpai was in a boisterous mood. Which most likely meant, tomorrow, he would be bringing icecream to share.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, because that Gakupo-senpai is currently unconscious and the school nurse said he needs some good rest, we won't be able to make it to the concert this week."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Were the only words running through my head.

School had finished a few minutes ago, here I was, meeting Meiko. Behind her were Luka and Miku, not that any of them charmed me in anyway, I had to admit- they looked better compared to the other girls in our school.

what did you expect of models?

"That...Kaito..." Meiko was growling, her short brown hair was styled so that near the ends they were curled. She had a nice fringe. She was the oldest out of the girls.

Luka, had long pink hair that reached more than halfway of her back. She had a slender body and looked more mature than she actually is.

Miku- is not as developed as the other two but having long teal colored hair that are tied in pigtails convey something more like: 'Cheekyness' which always makes it a win amongst the males.

I could tell more than just personality in the way girls dressed, the way the moved and spoke, I could determine ways to conquer them. Not that I wanted to conquer any of these girls. They were... Too dangerous.

Especially Meiko.

"Did Kaito strangle Gakupo again?" Luka asked, there was a small smile on her face. She indeed, was the most gentlest out of these girls. Her voice was smooth and slightly deeper than the other girls- but that in itself, was a good thing.

"Yeah." I fake-smiled, "Like he usually does." I was about the same height as them, my blonde hair was in a messy bed-head style. But the girls liked it that way.

"The manager's going to get pretty pissed." Meiko sighed and checked the time on her cellphone, "Thanks for telling me anyway Len, Kaito probably chickened out and sent you."

Yeah. He did. I would rather carry Gakupo to Australia than meet you.

"Let's go." Meiko slung her bag over her shoulder, as the girls began to leave. Luka and Meiko took off first while Miku waited and stared at me for a while before letting out a shy smile and following after the two.

When they were out of earshot range, I let out a long sigh.

Thank you god.

It was pure luck that I didn't get punched or kicked, like what Kaito usually got.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For the next few minutes, I ran around asking people who were still at school if they knew who sat in my seat during History. With no luck whatsoever, I just leaned against the school gate. Waiting for the last of the people to leave.

Just about to give up, I heard something. It was a quiet hum, it sounded nice either way. Her voice was different from Luka's, higher, not as high as Miku's. But definitely sounding better.

'_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm_

_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,_

_that even if we separate, we will reunite again._

_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back._

_That's fine, for you're my one and only love."_

Forcing my tired feet to stand, I turned to see a girl. Well, I kind of predicted it to be a girl. Only girls could write such corny lyrics.

"Hey!" I called out to her, she stopped to look at me. Average looking. She was shorter than me, with short blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Opposing my cerulean ones.

"Yes?" She had three books, clutching them close to her chest she tilted her head at me. "What is it you want?"

"Are those your lyrics?"

She nodded her head and watched me cautiously, "So?"

"We want you to write lyrics for us."

"No."

It was a blunt response, but she turned and stormed off. She was angry with me. According to the other girls, she was Kagamine Rin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaito couldn't accept failure. The best thing I could do tonight is eat lots of warm food, for the cold lunch tomorrow. Very, Very, Cold lunch. I could already feel the coldness of icecream dripping down my throat.

Not that it was time to be worrying about tomorrow. I had a gem to steal.

During the day, I'm my usual friendly student self. At night, I'm a thief. Crow. I'm well-known here, overseas too.

Why do I steal?

For pleasure.

I love the feeling of adrenaline pumping through my veins.

But tonight was something different. Maybe it was because the police are too slow. No one could see who I am, Len, is a masked thief nicknamed: Crow.

For at night, his cape and clothes are ebony black. Including my hair (I bleach it.)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Taking a swift turn to avoid the crowds, I had run into an alley. The police had lost me, tonight. , the expensive gem was mine. The sound of sirens were coming closer, turning to dash through the familiar streets back home- tonight was different. Too different.

When I had come to my senses again, I was on top of a person Gritting my teeth, I removed my mask quickly and tore off the cape. Throwing them aside, I could hear their footsteps coming closer. I would be found.

Last Chance.

I'm sorry. I don't want to rape or molest you.

Planting my lips onto the stranger's, I expected struggling- instead, the stranger's arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. I knew I was blushing, I knew I was exposed, yet, I returned the open mouthed kiss.

The police had passed by, expecting us to be lovers or something.

Please God. Make this a woman. Not a man.

About to pull back once I couldn't hear the sirens anymore, I felt the stranger's tongue find its way into my mouth. It was a girl. Like instinct from kissing previous girls, my tongue slowly slid into hers, they danced together. Someone I didn't know was letting her saliva flow into my mouth.

The soft fingers and thin build, slender shape, the feel of the chest when I landed on her- confirmed this was a girl. Her hands traveled to my cheek, pulling me in, she wanted more.

This was just getting crazy.

Forcing myself to gain control again, I pulled apart. Taking in deep breaths. Just what the hell was that? Her scent still lingered in my mouth.

"Kaito..." She was breathing heavily, but slowly sat up and her surprised eyes met mine.

"Len...?" Her cheeks flushed red, "Why...?"

I knew her. Rin. The girl from this afternoon.

"Why are you in Crow's outfit? Why do you have the black-" she broke off, it struck her like lightning in a storm. She had figured it out. She was about to pull out her cellphone when I grabbed her wrist and jerked her close to me. My cheeks were flushed red, the tomatoes must be jealous of my color.

"You can't tell anyone!" I hissed, my cerulean eyes glared into her ocean blue ones. "No one."

She was about to say something but I forced another kiss on her, pushing her against one of the alley walls.

I was already bracing myself for a slap, a punch or a kick in the crotch. But nothing. Her arms were around my neck again, our chests grinded together. It sickened me to say I was enjoying it with a girl I just met.

_How low can you get?_ My angelic side was scolding.

_Aha, I knew you were awesome Len. C'mon, bring her to a love hotel or something!_ My demonic side was urging me.

I must be going crazy. And it's all because of Kaito.

Focused on kissing, I could feel her body tremble. Opening my eyes, I could see tears. Not ordinary fake tears, real tears. She was crying.

I must've done something wrong.

_You just made a girl cry!_ My Angel side was hissing, _Apologize to her!_

_Nah she's just happy, c'mon, show her some real bed stuff._ My demonic side was yelling above the angel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I...'m sorry..." I pulled back almost immediately, as I wiped her tears away. Why was I feeling so guilty? When I saw tears of females so often?

She shook her head, she was biting her lip hard to stop her voice from escaping. She wiped away the overflowing tears with her sleeves.

"It...'s...O.k..ay.." Hiccuping she avoided my truly concerned eyes, I still remember when she called me Kaito. Did she have some sort of relationship with him?

"Will you keep my secret, please?" I gave her my puppy eyes. My face was really close to hers, our noses were touching, her heavy breathing could be heard. My heart was pounding against my ribs, was it because I was scared? Attracted?

My heart tightened suddenly, I felt sorry for her. I wanted to help her.

It was weird. For a stained Crow like me to be hanging around a white Swan.

"..." She murmured as her tears began to stop after a few more seconds of holding it in. "In one...Condition."

"Bu-" her finger fell onto my lips, I blushed suddenly- not expecting that to happen. She had caught me offguard. She smiled, in a devious way. The same smile I give to girls.

This wasn't fair. I'm supposed to be the one dominating.

"In one condition I will become your Lyrics writer and keep this secret about you." she had recovered, the was among the black cape and mask, I swallowed and stared into her vast ocean eyes.

"What will that be?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Last Note:**

I want to get some reviews...If I don't get as much as I hoped I might not continue . Longest chapter yet!

The information on the Philtrum and Penguins flying belong to Google and WikiAnswers.

The Lyrics written were from the song: Magnet- Originally By Luka & Miku (Sadly, I only listen to the RinXLen one x3) The english translated lyrics are on 

and I hate this document for deleting itself! There might be some errors... Because it didn't upload properly...

either ways, enjoy!


	2. Condition and Duet

**It all started with a desperate kiss**

Chapter 2: The condition and The duet

RinxLen Fanfiction

-Request you to listen to Magnet RinxLen version while reading the Piano scene please!-

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The full moon sent out a cold breath of light that deceived me, seeming to illuminate, but tricking my eyes with out sized shapes that blended with the emotionless shadows dancing along the walls.

The dimly lit alley way with old shops and tattered signs, peeling paint and the scent of rotting wood wasn't getting to me. It was late at night, yet the streets were as busy as always and full of life. My bleached black hair was as unruly as usual, but what was unusual, was how fast my heart pounded to this girl.

My breathing was shallow, as I waited anxiously for her condition. She smiled and closed her eyes, thinking. I was praying that it was something I could do, what if she made me kill someone? Steal something? Something very dangerous? Torture me? Blackmail me?

My mind was leaking out all the possibilities that could happen, I wondered if she could hear my heart pounding. A few seconds later, her finger touched my lip. Tracing around it slowly and gently, her ocean blue eyes were fixed onto mine, staring deeply. Her other hand was placed against my leg, this way she could push herself up and keep her balance.

Slowly pushing me against the alley walls, she breathed in my scent. Her lips still had plenty of moisture, the way her eyes stared at me and the way her body edged closer, I could feel my hormones acting up.

I was sitting there, dumbstruck, breathing heavily and letting Rin dominate me. She knew my secret. I couldn't upset her. If she wanted this, I'll go along with it. So long as she keeps her mouth taped after.

What a bad liar I am. I was getting turned on. Before she had done anything my mind has already began fantisizing and creating dirty thoughts, cursing silently I felt electric like currents run through my body when her lips touched mine. She once more reminded me of how soft they were, it was supposed to be a normal kiss until her tongue slid into my mouth _again_. My stomach was backflipping, my cheeks were flushed a bright crimson. It was supposed to be me making the girls blush- not the other way around.

Both her hands caressed my unruly black hair, she ran her fingers wildly through them, pressing my head against the wall completely. Her tongue invaded me, saliva was dripping from our long kiss. I could hardly breathe. But it didn't stop there.

We kept attacking eachother's mouthes, throughout the long kiss her chest soon pressed to mine. They grinded together, again her smooth, fragile skin was against my rough one. This was the difference between male and female. It felt so different being kissed by her.

This White Swan I wanted to catch, has caught me. And her feathers aren't pure white, they're stained a darker black than I could've imagined.

About to completely lose it, she slowly pulled back from our kiss. Ending it.

I was staring at her, she stared right back. I was guessing my cheeks were bright red, so was hers- but she still had a playful smirk on her face as she kissed me gently on the forehead before slowly staggering up. Picking up the gem I had stolen, "Black Star." She dropped it into her shirt. I watched with reddened cheeks. Regaining my senses I staggered up after her.

"What is the condition?" I hiss, trying to regain my gruff look but failing miserably. I immediately lost it when she giggled, I was blushing, madly.

"Do experiments with me." Her voice was teasing and playful, "Otherwise, I'll reveal your secret."

"B-But why do you need to take the Black Star?" I stammered. Perfect.

She just placed a finger on her lip, "Just in case you betray me."

"But that's not fair-"

Within a heart beat, she was under my nose.

"That was what the kiss was for, dummy."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

I want to wake up the next morning and hope all this was just a terrible nightmare. Sadly. No. If I had a refresh button in my life, I would be constantly pressing it. The sound of my alarm going off I could hear, my black cape and mask were tossed aside carelessly. So were my school uniform, last night I was just too bothered to think.

I yawned. Rubbing my eyes a few times, the first thought I instantly got was the kiss last night. It played over three hundred times on my way home, it would play over again today. My eyes darted to the alarm, the digital numerals displayed: 6:00AM

My phone was flickering, new message. Groaning I reached out my arm, not long enough. At times like these, I wished I had long arms like Kaito. Edging towards the desk just a little, I got hold of it and slumped back down onto the bed. Dragging my arm across the desk and flopping it beside my pillow.

The bright light hurt my eyes as I squinted to read it:

**Y.O.U. H.A.V.E. 3 N.E.W. M.E.S.S.A.G.E.S**

Grumbling I tapped: "L.I.S.T"

From: Icecream-Addict-Kaito-

Did you manage to find who wrote the lyrics? I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the usual meeting place. Don't be late!

From: Gakupo-Womaniser

I heard we're getting a new lyrics writer? Anyway, I feel for you really. Kaito will really fling icecream at you if you don't find her.

From: Icecream-Addict-Kaito-Senpai-

Why aren't you up yet? I've brought loads of buckets of icecream for us to share. If you don't come, Gakupo will have to eat all of it.

A small smile appeared on my tired face, maybe I shouldn't go to school and let Gakupo suffer for what I had to go through yesterday. Resting my head on the pillow again, I closed my eyes, wanting to fall into a peaceful slumber, her face appeared in my mind again. It wasn't just any picture or slideshow presentation, it was her crying.

Tears just kept flowing from her closed eyes as she sniffled and hiccuped.

Grumbling I cleared my mind again. Think about nothing.

If I think about nothing I am thinking aren't I? How did She-

Having a silent fight with myself I flung my pillow across the room, luckily it had just missed the bin by a little (I love my pillow afterall.). Staring at the digital clock I whined again. Thanks to Rin, I'm going crazy. Silent spazz-attacks with myself. Not really a good idea when I kept rolling off the bed last night.

At first. I attacked her. Then, she kissed me back. She promised to keep the secret in one condition. I do experiments with her. Yet, she took the Black Star to make sure I don't betray her and swear my loyalty. The last kiss was just in exchange for the gem.

Kagamine Rin.

You demon.

Black Swan dressed in White.

Tricking me! (_Yet I was the one who fell for it_.)

No one destroys the dignity of Kagamine Len. _**No one.**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I was inspecting my sandy blonde hair for any remaining streaks of unwashed black bleach, which there was none- thankfully, otherwise I would have to go through a terrible process of washing and drying. Flicking cold water onto my face I let out a long satisfied sigh. I stared blankly at myself in the mirror.

"I am Kagamine Len. Kagamine Len."

A nice boy who laughs and smiles. A nice boy who laughs and smiles. I am friends with Kaito and Gakupo. I am on good terms with Miku, Luka and Meiko. I am the school idol. I am perfect.

Those were the words I repeated to myself everyday before going to school, to remind myself who I'm seen as. Despite how stupid it looked, I have been doing that for the past few years of my life. Putting on my shoes I shook my head, clearing all my dirty thoughts from before and slided the door open. I sprinted to our usual meeting place- which was by the school gates. I passed the usual scenery, my speedy sprint slowed to a jog once I neared the school. By the gates I could already see my friends.

Kaito looked refreshed and ready to go, his blue hair today was carefully brushed. His uniform was as tidy and as well ironed as all days. Gakupo, looked like he recovered but seemed very tense around Kaito. His uniform had a few creases that were hard to notice with his hair tied into a stylish ponytail. Me on the otherhand, I was my usual, bedhead self.

"Did you succeed?" Kaito asked me with a kind (fake) smile on his face, he was carrying two white plastic buckets. By the way Gakupo eyed me, I knew what was in there. Icecream. It was going to be my punishment if I didn't recruit Rin.

"Yeah. I did." I quickly responded to his question with a bright smile on my face, "She agreed without struggle." She struggled a lot acutally. She was also crying out your name senpai.

"Good." Kaito's smile grew wider. Not good actually.

"Kaito-senpai...What's in the bucket?" I dare to ask, his eyes lit up as he just shook his head.

"Icecream."

"Right." I forced on a fake smile, my eyebrows were noticeably twitching. I'm not much of a sweet-tooth, not when it comes to icecream anyway. Neither was Gakupo, only Kaito. He was grinning widely,

"Don't worry. There are six more buckets in our club room."

"Since when did we get a mini-referigerator?" Gakupo muttered under his breath, face-palming himself.

"Oh don't worry." Kaito laughed, as his facial expression darkened. "I had to...Explain and..." he cracked his knuckles, "a bit to the principal." He said grimly but lightened up, "he understood eventually. It was very easy."

I wonder what type of explaining you did.

_Maybe with your fists._

Gakupo just laughed along shakily. Kaito was already leading the way to the clubroom,

"Thanks for coming today." Gakupo murmured through gritted teeth. He had some bandages around his neck, other than that, he looked like he was fine. No broken bones or anything.

"Oh trust me, I wouldn't have came if I could've." I mutter, "If I was cruel enough to leave you behind to eat all the buckets that was."

Gakupo shrugged coolly as he sped up his walking pace to match mine,

"He bought a whole heap of flavors too. My teeth are going to hurt after this.." He was shivering, as if he had just finished a whole bucket of icecream himself.

"I feel sorry for my stomach."

"Me too." I agreed quietly.

"How did he convince the prin-"

By the way Gakupo laughed and the way his voice shook. I figured it would be best to keep that to Kaito and Gakupo, I couldn't stand the shock. Maybe Kaito brought some Rifle and was going to shoot the principal with it.

He could be someone like that. Kaito.

Boy. Fake masks are scary.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Morning Len," Miku smiled shyly at me when we entered the clubroom, it looked MUCH more tidier. The desks and old shelves had been cleaned off, all the junk (of Gakupo's) had been thrown out.

"Morning." I yawned but smiled back at her. Meiko and Luka were sitting comfortably on our black leather couch, reading some magazines. Gakupo kept sneaking glances at Luka, which made a sly smirk appear on my face as I scooted over to him.

"Did you hear? Luka likes this guy in senior grade." I poked him, at first I was breaking into a laughing fit when I saw the look he had on his face. Like a little Kaito who dropped his first and last scoop of icecream.

"R-Really?" He was choking and he looked like he was going to break into tears any moment. "She...She...She..." He was tearing his lip, "She..."

"I'm kidding."

Bad move. He had picked me up by the collar and pushed me against the door, raging and spitting like a furious cat. I was just laughing my head off- Miku was giggling while Luka let out some small smiles. Meiko- just ignored the commotion.

"I have an announcement to make!" Kaito was talking above the noise. After a few more minutes of laughing until our stomachs felt like they were going to explode, we kept very quiet- letting Kaito make his announcement in peace.

"We have a new lyrics writer."

I could hear objections and mutters from the girls, we- the boys had already agreed to it. (more like only Kaito himself.) Meiko just shrugged,

"If this person can write, let'em write."

Miku looked a bit hurt as she squeaked,

"Are my lyrics bad?"

Luka was comforting Miku- who was about to burst to tears, while Kaito explained to everyone:

"This person we found can write the most beautiful lyrics. We can have more time to think of choreography and master singing it."

Luka frowned a little, "I guess that could really help."

Meiko nodded in agreement. "Our songs recently look really badly done."

Kaito smiled, clapping his hands he spoke. "Then it's agreed! Our new lyrics writer will be introduced by Len."

Me?

Scrambling up beside Kaito, I took in a breath and cleared my throat.

"Our new Lyrics writer is a girl, she is called Kagamine Rin."

"Never heard of her." Meiko called out but was silenced by the stern glare of Kaito.

"She says she is willing to write lyrics for us."

Indeed she is. But I feel sorry for my poor self.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The day passed in a flash, mostly because I was worrying about what Rin meant by "experiments.". She could've said it to be more clear, just saying "Experiments" had already left my mind in turmoil. By the time I realized, it was already the end of school. Club activities were on- and my mission was to go scout out Rin.

I had ran around the school like a maniac and found her by the school gates. She just looked at me with a smile on her face,

"Come on." I growl, "I'm going to introduce you to the club members."

"No need to be so uptight." She smiled, a total carefree smile.

After she had shaken everyone's hand, introduced herself more than once, we were finally ready to start. The surprised look on all of our face's when she pulled out sheets of paper.

"I had finished writing the lyrics- its the continuation of what was written on the table."

Kaito was reading the lyrics with a big grin on his face.

"I'm glad to see you finished so quickly," He smiled, "I have already thought of the tune too. This way we can start practicing today."

Since this song was a "Duet", I got paired up with Miku, Luka with Gakupo and Kaito with Meiko.

I kept hitting the wrong notes and destroying the timing during the duet- because of that, Kaito has requested me to stay afterwards and practice by myself. Miku had some extra classes to attend so she left too. Which left me with Rin.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You know I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that right?" I scowl, "You didn't have to keep your eyes on me all the time. It's awkward."

Rin just shrugged and looked at me thoughtfully. Without another word, she hugged her knees and watched me with a small smile on her face. Rolling my eyes, I decided to start practicing before it got too dark. I hate staying in for anything, better get this done and go home and sleep. Or play some video games. Just not sitting her awkwardly.

My fingers danced on the piano's ivory keys, my feet pressed down on the golden levers. I'm lost in the music. I need to put myself in the song, imagine this happening. I had begun playing the first verse, the verse where Miku was supposed to sing. That's when she interrupted.

"_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;_

_without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion._

_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,_

_leaving behind some powder on your hand_."

I was startled but my fingers didn't stop on the keys, I was charmed by her. She took a seat on the piano beside me, her voice was delicate, unique, I couldn't describe it with my lack of good words. They were simply 'Beautiful'. I had fallen into her trap.

_"Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,_

_moving from our lips to our tongues,_

_what we're doing do might be unforgivable,_

_and that's precisely why we're so fired up"_

My voice sounded different, not my usual 'playboy' voice, for this song was written for people who can't be together. She had named it Magnet. I had leaned in closer to her- but she didn't back away, instead, she smiled cheekily. With my free hand, I brushed the strands of hair away from her face.

_"I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm"_

Her fingers ran along my cheek, as she looked into my eyes. Those ocean blue eyes were clouded with pain, worry and a dark past. I wonder if it was her acting skills? Or if those were true eyes. I was lost. Completely.

The music continued.

_"It might be necessary for you to tied me up;_

_if you love me, then show me some fidelity._

_I can't help but like "weird" things,_

_so let's just go as far as we can go"_

This time we were very close, even if this was just an act for a MV, I wanted to stay like this a little longer. For another few minutes until this song will end. Her breath was on my face, it was sweet and calming,

"_With a heart that has gone astray,_

_we will melt so easily,_

_that there's no free time for us_

_even to feel each other's tenderness"_

Our voices harmonized, I could've never had heard such a beautiful voice in my life. Her lips were close to mine, in an alluring manner but she slowly pushed me away, "_even to feel eachother's tenderness_".

This really was just to remind me of what the song was about, even so, if this was just part of the act, I was falling for it.

_"What has been repeating is not our dream,_

_but the unmistakably realistic "we."_

_I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,_

_but that's fine, for you're my one and only love"_

Her hand was on my chest while the other ran along my neck, my eyes were different. I knew it. I was looking at her longingly, my voice sounded pained and the way my body acted to her lead, was like instinct.

_"As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,_

_and end up crying in tears._

_You whispered "It's okay" to me,_

_but were you also crying?"_

We were close now. One stray movement could bring us together again. Like the many times that happened the night before.

_"I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm."_

The chorus once more, this song was going to end. Both her hands were on my cheeks, pulling me closer to her so that our noses touched.

_"Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,_

_that even if we separate, we will reunite again._

_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back._

_That's fine, for you're my one and only love."_

The song ended. As my fingers played the last verse on the piano, our eyes were looking directly at eachother. My heart raced. For a second I was hoping that she'll steal another kiss from me, but she didn't.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey." She murmured, touching my nose with her index finger. Almost like the way an older sister does to a younger brother. "You remember our promise right? My condition."

I didn't really want her to bring it up now, especially when I sung a song I really meant- for once. I nodded and turned around, pulling the cover over the dusty black piano.

"I want to do an experiment with you."

I rose a brow, "Since my secret's at sake, I'll do it."

She beamed, knowing he had won this little fight. I just let out a quiet sigh and frowned a little. Waiting for her experiment.

"Hold hands with me."

What? Hold hands?

"Is that it?" I couldn't hide how amused I sounded as I smiled a little, "Hold hands?" It sounded like a request a elementary school girl would make but I didn't deny or laugh at how stupid it sounded.

Grimacing, she reached out her hand. "I'm the one making orders not you." Her grim face returned to her usual one- which was refreshing to see.

"Yes yes, M'lady." My voice was full of sarcasm which caused her to giggle a little, her smile was always happy and radiant- so I took hold of her hand.

"There."

She shook her head and intertwined our fingers, I was looking at her weirdly. Though I have held hands with many girls, her small yet warm hands were different. They were soft and delicate, fragile, one single fast or sudden movement could shatter this tranquility we share now.

She was rubbing her index finger along the top of my hand, which made me look at her with a light smile. The both of us stared at the shadows of the tree's leaves and branches, through the sun it made beautiful dappled shadows. The sun was beginning to creep behind the horizon. Which made this moment even more beautiful. One of the many reasons I like Fall. Her hand was comforting, without warning I felt weight on my shoulder.

"Second Experiment." she murmured.

This music room has become our Sanctuary.

"The experiments aren't over yet. Len."

Usually I would've gotten pissed and yelled or complained but with her presence here beside me, I couldn't really say anything. So I closed my eyes and prayed to god, to let this moment last just a bit longer.

Don't let my Wonderland break just yet.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Disclaimer: I do not own I did I would be a genius. (which I'm not.)

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on the next chapter now. And I'm listening to Magnet while writing this. It really helps xD

I just HAD to put another kissing scene here v.v Sorry. I was tempted to.

I love you all who reviewed ^^ (Visual hug here), any suggestions? Such as, more kissing+hugging scenes or more fluffiness? Short chapters or long chapters? 3 R&R and I'll give you a cookie.

Again, since in the previous chapter this didn't post: the english translated lyrics are on animelyrics(dot)com


	3. Smile and Kiss

**It all started with a desperate kiss**

Chapter 3: Smile and Kiss

RinxLen Fanfiction

-R&R-

(Thanks to everyones encouraging reviews!)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"And you thought you could eavesdrop?" I growled, my voice full of disbelief. That moment when_ NO ONE _was supposed to be there, that moment I revealed a little bit of my true-self to Rin, this airhead Kaito was here. Not here, not inside the music-room- but _OUTSIDE_ the music room. Peeking at us.

Sneaky, Stalker, Ice-cream addict, Blue-hair, Screamo,

"I'm sorry Len-kun." Kaito put on his apologetic face and look as he smiled radiantly, he clearly looked very pleased and happy to discover my voice and Rin's harmonized well. I glanced to Rin, remembering the name she called out when I first kissed her. Kaito's. This picked my curiousity, I don't usually meddle into other's affairs- but this time I wanted to know.

"How much did you see?" questioning him with my eyes and tone, he smiled again.

"Well. I just heard you sing. And I passed by, then I came back and saw you two acting all fluffy and love-dove, straw-to-the-berry, apple-to-the-pie, ice-to-the-cream."

"Is that all?" I pressed, trying to look serious and determined even though my cheeks were shaded a dark red- but Rin broke me off by nudging me, gritting my teeth I fell back. She was too tricky to understand.

"It's alright really." Rin put on a fake smile, her tense facial expression gave it all away. She might really have something to do with Kaito. This Kaito. My mind was already coming up with a stream of events.

"So, You and Rin would be singing the duet together. It's decided."

Without more to say, our frolicsome leader pranced out the clubroom. Leaving me to stare at him with my mouth gaping like a goldfish. It was good he didn't see us do anything more than that- but what about Miku? I did feel kind of sorry for her. She just lost her role afterall.

"It's a good thing I get to sing with you, Len."

Attention drawing to her again, I mentally slapped myself for thinking she looked deep in thought for once. There's no way a perky girl like her could.

"Hmmm." was all I replied with, though I tried to look like it really was nothing- I kept sneaking glances at her throughout the minute. She didn't seem to notice. Which was a good thing. For once, luck was on my side.

Rin looked sort of distant, as she stared at the shadows of the tree's leaves and branches through the dappled light. Her usual smile had turned into a small frown. The wind rustled the tree and its leaves, the wind seemed to slip in from the open window too. Her hair was being blown in one direction, admiring her slender shape I felt my heart contract suddenly.

Studying it closer, I saw a darker mark compared to the rest of her pale smooth skin. I didn't have to ask her what it was, it was a scar. The breeze tickled my skin, as her skirt lifted up just a little more. I was horrified at what I saw.

Many many scars. Cuts, short and long, though they had faded over time, if you study them closely in the sunlight you can see. Just what happened to her?

"Rin."

She snapped her head back to me and tilted it slightly, "Yes?"

"Why do you have-" Her sudden malicious face made my blood turn to ice, her face looked dark and grim. As if it had something to do with memories she didn't want to speak about- or want anyone to know about. Swallowing, I maked something up on the spot:

"The bow?"

"It's cute."

Right. Indeed. _VERY_ cute.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Next mission. Take me home."

My eyes flickered to her, she had already picked up her school bag and flung mine at me. Catching it like a professional I rose a brow at her, the old clock in the music room displayed: 4:23PM

"Whatever you say, M'lady."

Taking a huge step over the piano seat, I swung my bag over my shoulder before catching up to her. We were facing the door now but she didn't reach out to open it. About to open it myself her hand grabbed onto mine.

"W-"

"Experiment."

Now, is "Experiment" going to be her excuse for everything?

Mentally slapping myself, I squeezed her hand with a light smile on my face and pulled the door open for both of us. Bowing I stretched out my free arm and pointed outside,

"After you, m'lady."

She giggled and skipped out, following after her I closed the music-room door. Before we could make our way down the hall she jerked my hand back to get my attention, slightly annoyed to her constant- pause and go- pause and go- I just eyed her and sighed heavily. "Yes, M'lady?"

"Carry me."

Kagamine Len. Kagamine Rin's personal servant. Hmmm interesting.

I bet I'm her delivery service and messenger too.

Letting another quiet sigh to myself I knelt down and she just poked me in the forehead. "Not a piggy-back dummy." She hugged me and stood on her toes so that her nose touched mine. "Bridal style."

I'll be honest. I've never carried a girl 'Bridal Style' before, I know what you're supposed to do and all, just that I've never attempted it. Her eyes were glowing mischievously, I already knew her answer if I said 'No.'

Not thinking again, I swooped her up and heard her squeal in delight. Both her arms were wrapped around my neck, as her eyes locked into mine. Her bag was hitting against my back when I walked. It was a good thing most teachers had left- otherwise they'll be giving me weird looks.

"It feels like we're actually getting married." She spoke softly, it was a quiet whisper- for once she had a gentle look on her face, as if she was already imagining it.

I didn't want to though.

"What the hell." I laughed a little, "As if you'll be marrying a guy you're blackmailing."

She pouted a little. "How'd you know? Maybe no real woman will like a twerp like you."

"I swear if I wasn't bound by this Black Star, I would've dropped you more than once now." I growl, her face was shoved into my view again.

"This is another experiment." My eyes were focused on her lips- which was a bit sickening but she traced around my lips again- like the way she did before. My cheeks flushed red. She smiled a lustful smile which sent cold shivers down my spine.

"Kiss me."

I snorted in response, "No." Expecting her to carry on about the Black Star and my identity, I just let my guard down. Bad move.

I came to when her lips were against mine, she had pulled the school tie- me being unguarded was a huge mistake. There was no tongue in it, she seemed to have a smile on her face when she saw how shocked I was. I was against the wall- the kiss had made me staggery (if that's even a word.) Pulling back she ended it and skipped onto both feet.

Grinning at me, she said triumphantly.

"And carrying me bridal style was a joke."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I hate Rin for being such a mastermind.

And stealing three of my precious kisses.

Though she was a mastermind, why couldn't she put that 'smartness' somewhere else? Like helping old ladies cross the road?

We were out of the hallway, she had walked her bike to me with a smile on her face. I was still annoyed about the fact she was messing with me about carrying her bridal style. Who does she think she is?

_A smart girl who happens to know your secret._

I answered my own question. If a question can be answered yourself, you should never really ask yourself it. It will just be a waste of time. Lesson learned.

"Are you riding the bike and making me chase after you?"

I covered my mouth. I might've just given her a good idea. She thought about it for a while and shook her head, "You're riding it and I'm sitting behind you."

I stared at her disbelievingly, "Me?"

She was smiling and poking me in the chest, "Unless you cant' ride a bicycle."

"What about my helmet?"

"Never mind about that."

"Don't you care if -"

She just hopped on the back and waited for me patiently, giving in again I hopped on and took off. She let out a scream as her arms wrapped around my stomach. She wasn't prepared for that one. I was laughing and swerving swiftly to avoid running into an electric post.  
>"Don't do that again!"<p>

Poking my tongue out her I sneered, "You just said ride!" Pedalling harder I could feel her call me a moron before hugging me really tight so she wouldn't fall off. Her cheek was pressed against my back, providing it warmth as I pedalled quickly. The bike's speed rose then fell, soon, we were riding at an average speed. I heard her let out a quiet sight of relief.

"I'm never getting you to ride the bike again."

"I won't ride the bike for you ever again either."

We both smiled and laughed, her grip on my stomach has become a little more loose. Smirking I sped up suddenly, this caused her to shriek and dig her nails into my stomach. "Don't do that!"

I was just laughing as we slowed down again, this moment of peace was calming. It felt as though I could feel her heartbeat. The sun was creeping behind the horizon, we had gone onto small roads now.

"Hey Len..." she was murmuring softly,

"Ye?" I was captured by the beautiful scenery to really pay attention to what she said.

"Stay with me tonight."

I just rolled my eyes- it has become a habit due to me always being around her.

"That's not a funny joke."

Her fingers moved up to my chest, for a minute I thought she was crying- but she quickly laughed it off. I could feel moisture on my back. Maybe she was. A girl like her won't admit that though.

"You saw through me."

Turning around to face her, I thought I saw a bright red crimson blush on her face, with a weak-willed smile. Unlike the perky and silly bashful ones I always caught sight of .

"You're blushing bright red like a tomato."

She flashed a haughty look at me,

"It's because of the sunset, dumbass."

Rolling my eyes again, I just focused on my pedalling. She snuggled deeper into my school uniform as her grip tightened, she edged closer and took in a deep breath.

"I wasn't joking when I said that."

My eyes darted to her, as she murmured quietly.

"Spend the night with me, Len."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: I posted another chapter... Hooray C: (though it's rather uneventful, after this there will be a bit more action.) This chapter is kinda short again. Around 1,000 words-ish. The next chapter hopefully will be longer.

I won't tell you what the next chapter is about, let you imagination flow! (though it kinda makes your dirty thoughts flow, no? ;D )

"it's because of the sunset." (Stolen from RanxShinichi.) They're a cute couple ^w^

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Cluelessleaf- Ahaha, yeah maybe :/

Frozensekai- Thank you ^^

Kagaminevii- Thank you 33 and yeah, I guess Crow was just kinda a black version of Kaito v. Except with some sorta mask.

Campanella- Ehehe, she's owning Len. (Maybe not for long though _)

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy- Thank you for reviewing :D

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Listening to: 'Anohana's Secret Base by Scandal'

World's End Dancehall- Nico Nico chorus version


	4. Trick and Date

**It all started with a desperate kiss**

Chapter 4: Trick and Date

RinxLen Fanfiction

-R&R-

(Thanks to everyones encouraging reviews!

I'm also glad the fluffiness got to y'all ^^)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Spend the night with me, Len."

Her tone sounded serious, without thinking, I answered with a nod of my head. I heard her giggle, as she gripped onto me tighter. Though I looked like it was no big deal since I've slept with many girls before, inside, I was about to burst.

_That must've been playboy instincts_. My Angel remarked.

I must be going insane. I can hear voices inside my head and I can communicate with them. Though I used to like it when it was quiet and when I hung around others, having two voices inside your head argue and speak to eachother 24/7 is not amusing.

"Len. Are you having dirty thoughts?" Rin was smiling, the warmth on my back shifted positions. Her hands moved up to my chest, crap. She could feel my heartbeat now. My heart was racing one hundred miles per second (though that is not possible), as I tried to calm myself which just made my body stiffen more. She noticed this too. I could feel her smile, as she teased me.

"Len, you were fantisizing weren't you? That's why your heart is beating so fast."

I had already came up with an excuse for that one.

"It's cause I'm pedalling with a heavy girl on the back." I smiled when I heard her whine- but that smile didn't last for long. I could feel her slender fingers tracing invisible love-hearts on my chest, my heart pounded harder. She grinned and leaned close. I felt my cheeks instantly burn pink. Her chest was pressed against my back.

Jeez.

I felt soft lips descend upon my neck, it sent shivers of pleasure through my body. Turning back I saw Rin's lips were on my neck. Reminding me the way a vampire sucks blood from it's victim. My hands and body were trembling to her touch.

Rin can't be a vampire right?

She sucked harder as I flushed three shades of red, I lost control of the bike as we swerved and zigzagged down the hill.

"Len you dumbass!" she was knocking her head on my back as her legs kicked.

"It's your fault for kissing me so suddenly!"

"Make a left turn now!"

Turning the handlebars to the left we fell onto a bumpy road, it was more of a dirtpath than a road. Rin was bouncing up and down, I believe I was too.  
>"Turn right!"<p>

Skidding and turning the whole bicycle, boy was I glad this time it was a smooth road.

"Getting to your house is a lot of work."

She just laughed to my comment, as she instructed me to stop infront of a mansion-like building. You must be kidding.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Welcome back, Mistress Rin."

It felt super-awkward just having to call her mistress. The first thing I saw was a giant hall, coated in a silky red carpet with a giant chandieler hanging from the ceiling. Along the walls there were great paintings and statues, some replicas of the great work from Italy and Greece. I just stared at her in disbelief.

She lived HERE?

The maids and butlers were lined up in two neat rows, both bowing to Rin's presence. The butlers wore black tuxedos with a red tie, they were all wearing gel so that their hair looked tidy. All the butlers carried around a white cloth, a pair of white gloves and expensive shoes. The maids wore black and white with brown polished shoes. The five chefs could easily be told apart for they wore white from head to toe with a big poofy hat. Judging by the way they looked, I guessed they came from different countries. One was Japanese, Mexican, Italian, English and Chinese. Raising my eyebrows I dare say Rin had to eat pretty good meals.

Rin handed her bag to the nearest butler who watched me with suspicion, Rin took my bag from my shoulder and handed it to the butler too. She flashed a smile at me before she took my hand and ran upstairs- dragging me behind her.

There were two lots of staircases leading upstairs, but then again, there was another hall with lots of rooms. Her room was the second last one on the right, pushing the exotic door open, I was more than shocked to see it looked like an ordinary girl's room. Except- maybe a bit bigger. ( A LOT BIGGER).

Closing the door behind us, she locked it and smiled at me. By now it was around 6:00pm and it was completely dark outside. She glanced at me and said,

"Wait here."

She pushed a door open- which was the bathroom and closed the door. I could hear her undressing and going into the shower.

Right.

Of course I'll wait here.

I don't want to be killed.

Sitting on her red carpet awkwardly, I decided to look around her room. Which was rude, but there was absolutely nothing else to do. She had a huge bed with red covers and silk pillow-cases. And a flat-screen TV with an expensive looking desk, a spinny chair and a mac on top of the desk. She ALSO had a chandelier in her room. Which made me think: Just how rich are they to put a chandelier in each room?

She had huge windows you could push open and step onto the balcony. The view was beautiful. And of course- you had her wardrobes and lockers, small tables and plush toys lined up against eachother on her bed.

Despite her living conditions, she still was a girl afterall. I smiled wryly.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the water stop running. I swallowed.

Dirty thoughts began to overflow.

The door flew open and she was only wrapped around in a white towel, her skin still looked wet- so did her short blonde hair. She smiled as she walked up to me. This wasn't good. Her ocean blue eyes that glowed mysteriously as she fell on all fours and crawled up to me. I could see how smooth and pale her skin was, a sly smile plastered onto her lips she touched my chin. Just having a shower made her smell like Irises, her soft finger touching my course skin made me tremble.

Her every movement was melting the ice inside of me.

Pulling me by the hand, she flopped down onto her bed- me on top. She looked completely helpless and innocent, as her fingers traced invisible circles along my chest. As she breathed,

"Len-kun. I'm all yours, do whatever you want."

Her voice was sexy and alluring.

My body almost gave in to the heat and the tension.

Until I thought about Kaito and her, her tears and those scars.

I was tightening my grasp on her wrists which startled her a little, pulling back I sat up.

"I'm not doing it with you."

I was afraid of what she might do. Would she call her butlers and maids to tie me up? This was her house and she WAS rich. She was crawling towards me but I didn't turn to face her. My body wasn't thinking the same as my mind.

Her soft arms were around my neck, as she turned my head to meet her eyes. She was smiling, happily. Planting a kiss on my lips, it was a quick kiss but I was there looking dumbfounded. She giggled.

"That was just a test Len," Her finger poked me on the nose- not hard but in a playful way, "I was seeing how well you could control yourself from giving into your desires.'

I just let out a heavy sigh, she always caught me and tricked me. "You scared me."

She just grinned, "I'm going to get dressed now, I want you to take me somewhere after." blushing a little she pointed down to my legs, "You should calm down too."

Following to where her finger was pointing, I flushed deep red.

"I don't need you to tell me."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It is embarassing to think I got turned on. By Kagamine Rin of all people.

We were linking arms, me still in my school uniform- and her in a warm woollen yellow jumper, denim shorts with black tights and converse. We are at the nightmarket, there were people selling everything here. From food to clothes and shoes to everyday-living needs.

The people here were mostly adults, some teens hanging in groups and couples. Which made me think:

'Do people think Rin and I are couples?'

Mentally kicking myself, I refused to think about Rin anymore. Which was the most difficult task in my life, considering she was dragging me around everywhere.

"Can we have some meatbuns?" She pleaded with those big unresistable eyes.

"Fine." I gave in way too easily. She just smiled. Which made a warm fire light in my stomach. Paying for the huge bun, I took a bite first. Hissing as it was too hot. Breathing out all the steam I just grinned.

"This is great."

She just grinned back at me as she took a bite from my bun, and nodded in agreement. That was one indirect kiss. We both laughed and talked about anything that came to our minds. Gossip, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko. Anything. Unconsciously we began holding hands and talking like we had been friends for ages.

We stopped at a nearby charm shop that were selling charms, lots of couples had gathered there to buy the cute phone-charms and keyrings. Rin looked like she was going to burst to tears if I didn't go with her- so I did.

There were loads of charms, some were milkshake, bubble tea, sushi... Animals. Anything. Rin had spotted something she liked, a small rabbit plush charm for a phone. The manager praised her and said she really knew what was cute.

Buying two for each of us, she had picked up a creamy yellow one and I had picked up a light orange one- they were couple charms. When you put the letters together on the stomach, it spelt: L.O.V.E.

Rin was pleased as she began to attach the charm to her phone and requested my phone so she could put it on for me. Smiling I just handed her mine, we exchanged numbers and she got the charm on my phone quite expertly-(not that its a word.)

Rin wanted to stay longer but I complained it was cold, I had only came in school uniform. She just rolled her eyes and returned with a striped scarf, looped around my neck and looped it around hers. Our arms were pressed together, with our fingers interlaced, Rin led us to the game corner. There were some really traditional games, catching fish, shooting cans- there was almost everything here.

I was laughing when she kept failing to scoop up any fish so she sent me a challenge to see who caught one first. And I did. She began pouting and refused to accept defeat, so I gave her the two fish I caught as a present. It was one black goldfish and one bright orange.

"They'll be named Gold and Fish."

I burst into laughter, she just grimaced and poked me really hard.

"You're really good at naming."

She rolled her eyes at me, "You name them then."

Pointing to the black one, I said: "Rin," to the gold one, "Len."

"Why must I be the dark colored one?" Rin complained, "YOU SHOULD."

"You told me I got to name them." I reminded her, smiling as she asked the store manager angrily. "The black one's a male right?"

The manager nodded and chuckled, "Yeah, the gold ones are females."

She beamed at me, "So, there you have it. The Gold one's Rin and the fat one is Len."

She was carrying them carefully in the provided bag as she spoke to me in a cheeky manner:

"These fish are replicas of us. If one of them die, you die too."

I just kept my laughter in, checking the time I suggested we should be leaving. It was very late. Rin didn't seem like she wanted the fun to end but tentatively agreed, before we left, we decided to use the last of our money to buy some hot chocolate.

Adding the coins together, we only had enough for one serve. But Rin had a better idea, she ordered the "Special Couple", which was a huge serving for couples which saved more money. I just glared at the hot chocolate hestitantly.

It was just basically hot chocolate with four marshmellows on the side, with a pink straw that was twisted in a shape of a love-heart with two ends popping out. So that the couple could both drink at the same time and stare at eachother.

"I am not drinking from that." I muttered, my face was slightly red but Rin just shrugged and poked me on the cheek. "I'm drinking all of it then."

"No! I paid for it too." Taking the other end I sipped the warmth of the chocolate milk, that instance we both glanced up at eachother and cracked up laughing. The customers were staring at us but we didn't care, It felt as if chocolate went up my nose. Rin was laughing so hard she began crying.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"That was so fun!" Rin laughed, "Your face was literally like-" she mimicked the face I was making when I took the sip of chocolate. I just laughed along with her,

"Your face was even worse!"

We joked and playfully punched and slapped eachother, before I realized, we had already made it to her house. Sliding away from the scarf, she smiled, before she left- she turned and gave me a big hug- and of course, a kiss on the cheek. She was blushing a rosy red, as she smiled.

"Thank you for today, Len."

I didn't blush to her kiss this time, I just smiled broadly back.

"No need, I had fun too. Take care of the fish."

We were about to bid farewell to eachother when she said:

"The reason I tested you was because I wanted to see what you would do. Only I would test you like that Len, because, you're the only male I trust."

I was staring at her, looking confused but she just shook her head and waved.

I thought I heard her say under her breath:

"By the way Len, the date wasn't an experiment."

The door closed, I was left to stare. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me.

But, I couldn't help smiling to myself, over and over.

Kagamine Rin.

You stole seven kisses from me.

And I believe...

That I no longer see these experiments as experiments...

Because you're driving me insane.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: 4th Chapter is out! I'm kinda pleased with this chapter, I found it quite cute x). Next chapter is... Food. ;D That's the hint. Are you imagining Rin feeding Len? eheheh ^^. Len got turned on / ehehe I was having a tough time writing this because I kept smiling to myself xDD

I could just hug all of you to death CC:

I love you all for reviewing!

It's thanks to your reviews that I can keep writing!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	5. Imperfection and Indirect Kiss

**It all started with a desperate kiss**

Chapter 5: Imperfection and Indirect Kiss

RinxLen Fanfiction

-R&R-

(I almost cried reading your encouraging reviews :') )

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The constant beeping noise did not stop. It was that annoying electronic beeping noise that woke me from my slumber and peaceful dreams about Rin. The thought of dreaming about Rin at first was just stupid- but now before I go to sleep, I would hug my pillow (yes, because I love my pillow.) and think about the events today, (don't judge me.) replay them in my head and fall asleep.

And because I've done nothing but hang around Rin for the past few weeks, I've got her in my head 24/7- including the two very annoying voices. Forcing my heavy eyelids open, I caught a glimpse of my digital clock. The digits were blurred, refusing to lift my head another centimeter, I flopped back down onto my soft bed.

It's freezing outside. I would rather stay in here all day.

_With Rin. ~ _

"Shaddup." I grumbled through my pillow,

_You're only thinking of Rin_~ It carried on.

"." I growled with a sharper edge in my voice this time.

_You don't even care what the fangirls think of you anymore~~_

_As long as Rin loves you~ You even mumble her name in your sleep~~_

"." I clearly spelled it out.

_You even woke up with m-_

"S-H-U-T-. T-H-E. F-U-C-K. U-P!"

"LEN! Don't use those bad words in the Kagamine Household! You're late for school too!" My mom answered what I had snapped to my- imaginary friend.

_Busted~~~ _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Passing by the usual scenery, trees, bins, shops owned by different families, I gaped my mouth into a huge yawn. Covering my mouth with a hand, I wiped the tears away from my eyes. My brain felt dead, my legs were groggy from sleep and my shoulder hurt because I had ran into an electric post while trying to not drop my phone. This day was turning out to be, perfect.

Despite all the PERFECT things that are happening to me today, I felt a bit warmer. Because I was wearing the scarf that Rin bought, it still had her scent on it. My right hand in my pocket, clutching the phone charm with a small smile on my face.

I look like a lovestruck teen.

I had already made it to the school gates, about to walk in I quickly powerwalked back. Checking the time again, I almost let out a silent shriek. I was late. Kagamine Len with a perfect attendance was LATE. I'm going to blame Rin for this. While I was staring at the ground, I heard pouding footsteps coming from the opposite direction.

Rin. She was late too.

We both stared at eachother in disbelief, she had began giggling quietly. Giving her my 'dead-fish-eyes', only made her laugh more. It must be my bedhair. Or the scarf. Or the fact that I didn't wash my face today. Billions of possibilities began flowing through my mind, promptly turning around I checked my shirt for any sign of dirt or more- nothing. Glaring at her, she just laughed more.

She had took out her cellphone and text-messaged me:

[From: Rin-The-Master-

Pffft, you're late too xD. The scarf suits you btw.

Why aren't u going in?]

Taking my phone out, I began texting:

[We have a nightmare teacher 2day.

Im gonna bludge.]

Just finnished sending- she replied.

[Can I come with u?]

[ Yeh. If u wanna.]

Flashing me an "OK.", she sprinted past the school gates. Grabbing my arm- which was rather sudden, we made a dash to the bus-stop. Finally reaching it, I was panting heavily and huffing.

"What...the..."

She was already laughing her head off, not knowing what she was laughing at, just the sound of her laughter made me break down and join in with her. Laughing until we had no more air, I remarked:

"Even Rich ladies have to walk to school, huh?"

"Even Playboys and perfectionists are late huh?" She retorted, looking back at me she grinned. "So, we escaped, what are we gonna do now?"

Shuddering I shrugged, "I just don't want to be doing pushups because I was late."

"Awwe," She sounded sarcastic as she flashed me a sad face. "Your fangirls would've been fussing over how hot you looked."

Ignoring what she said, I stared at the rabbit charm.

The relieve teacher we had today is extremely strict with people who don't attend school at the right times. Girls just had to kneel with their arms up for ten minutes, while the males had to do at least one hundred push-ups. There's no way I'm doing that.

Texting Kaito, I wrote:

[To: Kaito

Me & Rin are bludging today. Keep it a secret. We'll be back at school late. The manager and recording is today at 5 isn't it?]

Like lightning, I got a reply:

[Yesh. Be sure to give Rinrin lots of love and kissus.

I bet Rinrin's reading this too, get some clothes for the Magnet MV. Rinrin needs a white dress and u need some DECENT clothes.]

My face reddened when I read what he texted me, Rin caught sight of it too as she just smiled. "Listen to your senpai," rolling my eyes I growled flatly:

"I HAVE decent clothes."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I believe you, Totally."

"What do you THINK I wear on weekends?"

"Nothing but your boxers."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

So. Here we are. At the mall in our school uniform. We were getting loads of suspicious looks to us, Feeling Rin's hand around my wrist she tugged me into the first shop we passed. There seemed to be a policeman nearby. If we were caught- we would be in VERY deep sh*t.

Taking a glance at Rin, I noticed her cheeks were burning red. Looking around, I felt myself blush a deep crimson. It wasn't what I thought it was...

A store specializing in selling bras and underwear, they also had "Couple" clothes too. I was looking at the ground- having no better place to look. Rin glanced backwards and frantically pulled me to the clerk, who looked suspiciously familiar.

"D-D-o you have any couple clothes that we could fit in?" Rin stammered, she blushing like crazy. This was my first time seeing her this flustered. The clerk's smile was almost too big for her face, "For you two cute couples?"

Cute?

My cheeks burned again. "Anything- just hurry." Rin urged the clerk, we walked behind a heap of models wearing bras- etc. The police officer passed by without noticing us- which was good. The clerk picked out two pairs, it was a jumper with a hoodie, jeans for the male and a skirt for the female, with a matching pair of shoes.

Well, to tell the truth, the couple clothes were all matching.

"Is this okay? The sizes look pretty right, it's made from-"

"Yes it's okay!" Rin snatched it from the puzzled clerk and dragged me into the dressing room with her. Just in time for the police to pass by again. We could hear his gruff voice from outside the dressing room.  
>"I heard there was a bunch of school kids somewhere here?"<p>

We both looked at eachother, praying that the clerk wouldn't give us away.

"Oh, really?" She sounded interested, "I didn't see any-"

"Who were the two people you were serving earlier?" He broke her off rudely,

"Customers of course." She exclaimed, "Who else?"

"Let me see them."

It seemed that the clerk had blocked the officer,

"Officer sir, they are currently undressing!"

"As a pol-"

"They. Are. Dressing. Now. Please. Let. Them. Finnish." The clerk's voice was icy cold as we saw their shadows move away. I glanced at Rin, she looked back at me.

We had no choice but to change now.

My heart raced.

Me.

In the same changing room as Rin.

Before I could make myself calm down-

My mind has already began fantisizing.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I cleared my throat which was getting scratchy and dry. I peeked at Rin, who was flushing furiously. She turned to me and poked me really hard,

"D-Don't look."

She had walked out to me once with nothing but a bath towel, having bras and underwear underneath isn't as near as creepy as nothing.

"I won't." I promised, as I turned and began to undress, heart pounding loud. Unbuttoning the white long sleeved school shirt, I dropped it on the ground- now barechest. I could feel her gaze on my naked skin.  
>"You're the one who said to not look at eachother." I reminded her bluntly,<p>

"I wasn't!" she quickly averted her eyes. It felt awkward for her to be watching me undress. Pulling on the jumper, I went for the school pants. Removing the belt, I pulled it off quite easily. With nothing but my yellow boxers. Slipping on the new jeans- which were pretty tight, I zipped it up and put the school belt through the section for belts. I coughed, "Finnished."

"C-come closer." Her voice was stammering, I was going to turn around when her sudden high pitch quiet yell made me turn around again.

"Idiot! I mean...Come closer to me walking backwards..."

Swallowing, I found myself unconsciously licking my lips. The dirty thoughts wouldn't stop flowing, I did as I was told and backed towards her. Stopping when her back was against mine.

"S-stay like that now."

I could hear her begin to undress, the sound of her clothes dropping to the floor only made me more insane. I was having trouble thinking straight and focusing on something else. No one could when a girl was undressing behind him. My mind was completely blank, I could feel myself sweating like a pig in a hot day.

My body was growing hotter.

My breathing growing rougher.

I hate you Kagamine Rin.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After what felt like seasons, Rin had finally finnished dressing. Turning to look at her I felt my heart skip a beat. It really suited her. Not to add, she did look kind of cute. She just pouted at me when I stared airheadedly at her. Taking my hand she murmured,

"We're a couple now. So act like a boyfriend."

Picking up our two bags that were stuffed with our school uniform, we pulled the curtains and met the police officer. He inspected us and apologized before taking off with red cheeks.

Paying for it, we took off. Well, we really had no idea where we were going. But, in the end I got dragged around by Rin. She really likes shopping apparently.

We started looking for her dress for the music video, we went to at least thirty stores before she picked out a white one- piece with a nice cute accessory at the front. Of course, I had to pay for it, because gentlemen are supposed to be chivalrous.

Rin picked out a long sleeved white shirt and a tie and some expensive pants that 'teachers' wear, because she said it would look 'decent'. On the way to the park we bought a pair of fake glasses- because it was supposed to give a sense of 'personality' to me. I had no strength to argue with her, so I agreed.

We were holding hands and sharing the striped scarf like what we did last night, this time, I could hear a lot of people whispering to eachother:

"They're kinda cute together don't you think?"

"They suit eachother."

And all those type of comments which made my heart pound a bit faster.

When we had finally bought all we needed, and I spent all the money I had (Which was quite a lot.) we dumped ourselves on the park bench. I was exhausted, carrying at least four bags, I swear I'm never going shopping with a girl again.

Rin looked very happy, as she talked and chatted to me- who wasn't listening and too tired to bother. I could feel her shaking my shoulders as she pointed to a man selling icecream. There was a pretty long line, mainly children and couples.

"Please?" She whined, "We can share one."

"Nah, we'll buy one-"

"One it is then~" Before I could stop her, Rin had already dashed and lined up, within some minutes she returned with a vanilla flavored icecream. She was smiling and pressed it to my lips before I could say anything. The icy sensation sent cold tingles down my spine, I averted my eyes as I licked cautiously. She was licking it too, I couldn't help but keep glancing at her nicely shaped lips, craving for a kiss.

No more was thought or said. As I leaned in and kissed her.

She flushed bright pink but didn't push me away, we didn't do a french kiss, our tongues just tickled eachother. She tasted like vanilla, I blushed harder when I felt her tongue touch my teeth. She was still holding the icecream in one hand, as her other hand ran through my hair. Her fingers were cold from holding the icecream but they quickly warmed up after making contact with my face.

A few more seconds of holding our breaths, we broke apart. Her scent lingered around, she was blushing furiously. I wanted to see more of the side she hasn't shown me. Rin looked like she remembered something as she fished into her bag and pulled out a box of round chocolates.

Shoving them at me I stared at her, puzzled. "Experiment." She smiled, "Feed me."

Flustered, the couples around us were blushing a bit to my daring move of a little tongue kiss in public. Now feeding Rin?

Her ocean blue eyes were looking directly into my cerulean ones, with a look of yearning, longingness. Choosing a small piece of chocolate, I was blushing a bit as I murmured. "Open your mouth, otherwise I can't-"

The next moment I felt her tongue licking my fingers, she had stolen the piece of chocolate from me. Contact with her tongue and my fingers felt different from when she touches my chest. It's a completely different feeling.

Rin was smiling deviously, with a light blush on her cheeks.

My phone was ringing, it was Kaito. We were going to be late for the recording.

"C'mon, let's go." she didn't struggle when I interlaced my fingers with hers, swinging all four bags over my shoulder, we ran to school. Not wanting to be late, again.

I was happy that I bludged today.

Because, my relationship with Rin, my gradually growing love to her,

wasn't one-sided.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Ffufufufu. Next chapter: Studies and Chocolate Hearts. Everything's going well between Len and Rin... But a storm's coming...

Thank you for all your great reviews ^^!

Takes forever for me to write a chapter. I know the description was lacking in this, I just rushed it because I'm busy later on today and won't be able to finnish it... and the idea of this chapter had been changed by me at least 4 times... ==''

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-Campanella- Yesh, I love food too ^v^, it took me a long time to plan out a cute date xD

-Mipiko- It's kinda because I'm sick right now, I'm going to school next week so updates might be slower then... D: and I just fell in love with a new couple XD SF-A2 MikixKaito like you said, ehehe, I can already picture them together /

-Evil-Chibi-Tiffy- Yep xD except: Your the smoke that makes me high. I think. My friend kept on singing it while I was writing the fanfic so I decided to include it ;) And mmyeah, Len is always being bullied by Rin.

-narwhalinsanity- Yeshh :D One more RxL believer. Believe it or not, writing Fluffy stuff isn't easy :/ (for me at least- maybe because I don't have a love life, lol xD)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

This is the end.

(Obviously. So you can stop scrolling down.)

Next chapter: Studies and Chocolate Hearts


	6. Studies And Chocolate Hearts

**It all started with a desperate kiss**

Chapter 6: Studies and Chocolate Hearts

RinxLen Fanfiction

(Noncest Version)

-R&R-

(Warm welcome to Azurex, Flameyy, XxKyeru-TanadaxX & AyriiL!)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Saturday. 9AM. Currently standing like an idiot outside of Rin's mansion, with nothing but casual clothes, a box of chocolates and a bag full of books and equipment needed for drawing. Drawing was bad enough and the subject for this drawing had to be "love" which just made it go from bad to can't get any badder. How did I get into this mess? Oh yes, that was right, it was because of something Kaito had said.

[Flashback: Yesterday 6PM. At School- finished recording new song]

"Lenchi~" Kaito hugged me from behind almost making me squeak in protest, tightening his hug I just scowled and spun around to face him. He looked airy and not-in-this world as he pointed ou the obvious:

"Lenchi, you're failing at Art!"

"You're going to get kicked out at this rate." Gakupo added casually, eyeing me with a slight smirk on his face. As if he was pleased with himself and this being his revenge for telling the fangirls where he was earlier. Before I could snap back a retort, he was already out the door on his way home. Luka didn't say anything as she tagged along behind him, cheeks just a little red. Meiko was waiting impatiently for Kaito to finish talking, Miku was fiddling with her fingers and Rin- who was the odd one out, sat comfortably on the piano seat and drank down some freezing cold spring water that was bottled and rightfully MINE.

"I hate Art. I hate drawing. I hate sketching. I hate-"

"You should get RinRin to teach you how to do finearts, she's really good at it." Not letting me finish, Kaito smiled brightly as he dragged me along to Rin. In his adult-like voice, he made himself sound important and stern, a way the principal speaks to the teachers. "Now, You must not fail otherwise we'll lose our no.1 most popular guy. It's decided, this Saturday go to RinRin's house and do some sketching!"

My mouth opened to complain and protest, fake an excuse or something. Anything but art. But, Kaito just smiled, a dark aura emitting from him. Without complaint, I nodded reluctantly. As he made me vow and write down and sign his contract, if I didn't turn up on Saturday at Rin's house, the next time he sees me he'll make me buy him a truck-load of icecream with all my allowance and saving. As if I'd do that for him. I still needed to save up for college. And knowing Kaito, it won't be a truckload of Icecream I'll buy him...It will be three farms worth.

[Flashback- End]

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was still hard to believe no matter how much times I've told myself that this is Rin's mansion. That it belongs to RIN. I did expect something similar, like a huge house but not a mansion. It made me feel unfitted and useless around here. And being the perfectionist I am with the same amount of pride like a lion, I don't like that feeling. Not in the slightest. Sauntering awkwardly up to the front porch, I did realize that the hedges along the rich-looking fence had been trimmed. They had many types of flowers, I only recognized one. That was the rose.

After pacing back and forth for a few heartbeats, I finally gathered up the courage to ring the doorbell. Taking in some deep breaths and rehearsing what I was about to say when a maid or butler opened the door, my mouth noticeably dropped when I saw her. Rin, her hair was freed from her usual white bow and she wore a panda-hoodie made of thin material, with an expensive looking skirt. Her eyes lighted up when she recognized me, she smiled and took a step back.

"Were you surprised?"  
>"No." I sighed, she looked taken aback by my bluntness as usually I would play along with sarcasm. Watching me, she just shrugged and opened the large oak door wider. There were no maids or butlers in sight, about to ask, she seemed to have read my mind as she explained quickly. "Today they're off."<p>

"Oh." I wasn't trying to sound disinterested but the sound of my tone and my body language seemed to display it that way. She didn't seem to care as she just flicked her hair and beckoned for me to follow. Without speaking, I trailed sluggishly after her. I hate art. I really really do. The halls looked a bit more familiar now, as I managed to remember some rooms and what they were for. Once we reached her room, which looked as tidy as before, I didn't really know where to sit so I just stood there clumsily.

Rin didn't speak as she flung herself onto her bed, lying on her stomach with her chin resting on her arms, she watched me with those ocean blue eyes. "Come here." My back broke out into cold-sweat, my skin prickled and my brain was misinterpreting it. "E-"

"Unless you really want to buy Kaito-senpai a truckload of icecream." Her tone was mocking, enjoying me suffer through this. Biting my tongue to stop myself from retorting, I cautiously walked up to her. She glanced at me, inspecting my clothes. I thanked God that I wore something appropriate today, skinny jeans, nike hightops, a light jacket and a light gray & orange striped long sleeved t-shirt. She smiled.

For some reason that smile made me feel a lot more relaxed. She changed to a crosslegged position as she looked at me. "I'm just kidding. But it would be nice if you just listened to me instead of me blackmailing you all the time."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not your butler."

"I could make you my butler if I wanted to."

"Sure."

"Starting from tomorrow then."

"I never agreed."

She giggled. "Anyway, so what's the topic for this sketch?" I knew she was making me annoyed on purpose. Because I was easy to annoy and easy to predict. I let out a heavy-hearted sigh and dumped the bag onto the fancy red carpet and glanced up to the ceiling with the chandelier. "Love."

She rose a brow to my answer as a cheeky smile reached her lips but she quickly wiped off. Trying to sound calm and not interested she let out a, "Oh. Then, show me what you can draw." "I left my sketch-" Her hands were already digging into my bag as she pulled out the sketchbook which I was supposed to purposely forget but I couldn't because my mom deliberately made sure I had everything before I left home.

"Give it back!" I hissed as I lunged for the sketchbook which was hanging in midair, in her hand but missed, I tripped over the bed's matress and...Once more, we were stuck in an awkward position. This was the bad thing about Saturdays when you have to catch up on work or learn something. It's just not right to learn out of school. Because this was the consequence.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Again. This position. Again. I could swear that God and Fate was laughing at me for being such a retard. I stopped cursing in my head when I felt her hands crawl up to my neck, to my head as her eyes burned longingly. She had a notable hourglass figure and thin legs and arms which made her look so fragile and brittle. Pressure, she was running her hand through my hair wildly, with a sudden unprepared jerk, I was easily controlled. It was a movement with no hesitation, her touch was soft on my course skin. I completely gave in. Our lips met, for which time I lost count. My heart raced, pounding, one thousand miles per second. As if it was going to burst out of my chest and be grinded into one million pieces.

Every kiss she gave me felt like my first. Delicately soft, gentle, sweet, like a feather but like a stone, impossible to describe. Her lips and mouth were so warm, contrasting against the temperature of the air-conditioned room. Her other spare hand gently traveled up my stomach, through the thin fabric of my woollen clothes. She applied little pressure to push my chest upwards, so I obeyed. My mind was wordless, blank, thoughtless. The only thing that was on my mind now was Rin. Her breath and her scent, her taste and her completely. Nothing else. I forgot to breathe. As we both held our breaths and pulled closer, not wanting the kiss to ever end.

This was like a dream, except more magical.

Hands gripping onto her covers, My body trembled furiously. Slowly ending the kiss, I took a quick breath. Not letting me have anymore time to breathe, her lips touched mine again. This time, fiercely, tongue stroking my teeth. I did the same to her but I dare not push my tongue down her throat, girls didn't like that, or so I heard. It was a passionate kiss. Completely light-headed I thought I was about to faint, running out of air, I felt her slender fingers tilt my chin upwards and pulled away, leaving a trail of our mixed saliva.

My eyes were fixated onto hers, unable to look away. I took a few more breaths to relax my lungs as I felt my cheeks flush. She too was blushing furiously, a deep tomato red. Avoiding her eyes, there was a wry smile on my lips. She read that too. She took her time as she sat up, so close that our foreheads just touched. My cheeks were scorching like the sun now, I felt my stomach do backflips and turn like those Olympic Divers. With one finger, she traced the outline of her lips, she was blushing too this time.

"I'm glad that you're okay." She spoke softly, this perked my interest as I tilted my head. She answered my mental question, "When we kiss, we can feel eachother's emotions. You're fine. I'm glad."

She was worrying about me?

This made my heart drum against my ribs, the way it does after running five kilometers nonstop. She smiled coyly, this made me feel more embarassed. No. Not embarassed. I admit that she looked cute. A shy side of Rin I never saw. I want to see all the sides of her, everything good about her and those little flecks of darkness in her history and her personality.

"And..." She couldn't hide the large grin on her face. "You really can't draw females."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It annoys me how she can captivate and completely charm you for a second, then completely make you uninterested in her in one milisecond. Anyway, she was showing me how to draw the face and body and how it was different to a male's. I really wasn't paying any attention as I couldn't find myself concentrating, one- because my tutor is a girl. Two- because this tutor just kissed me like a madman.

After listening to her rant and ramble on about sketches, body proportions, angle of light, shading and all that artsy language, I swear my head was about to explode with all the different terms. In the end, Rin gave up and let out a long sigh. It was already dark outside, the sun had sunk and the moon- which was in a crescent like shape was high and hidden in the dark gray clouds. The stars were the only light.

"You really can't draw can you?"

"I told you I couldn't." I grumbled, tired and frustrated with myself as much as she was with herself. I had began to pack up the pencils and eraser shavings, the sketchbook was not filled as I stuffed everything into the bag. Rin's gaze made me feel uncomfortable, as if she felt bad that she couldn't teach me properly.

"It's not your fault." I muttered bluntly and glanced up to her, "It's my own fault that I suck at drawing."

No reply.

"Can I walk you home?" Rin asked, sounding somewhat hopeful. As if she wanted to ammend her mistake by doing this. I glared at her disbelievingly.

"What are you? A guy? Girls don't walk guys home." This definitely caught her off guard as her eyes darted from side to side, trying to think up of a come-back or excuse- which she couldn't do in time. Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "You can. Only one block though."

My words seemed to enlighten her spirits more as she smiled and nodded. "One block is enough right? I mean, no one likes guys."

Correction. I'm a guy with some sex appeal.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The night air was chilly. The breeze made me shiver, I could feel my hair standing up at its ends. The streetlights were on but provided little light as we used the stars to guide breathed out white foggy air, my fingers and hands felt cold and were already turning to a pale white. I glanced at Rin, who was wearing even less than I was. She looked worse. Reaching out one hand, I averted eyes and mumbled.

"Holding hands can make you warmer."

She blinked, surprised. She didn't say anything or mock me, which is exceptionally rare for her. Our fingers interlaced as I clasped onto her hand tightly. Squeezing it a little. I could feel her feminine fingers and how much different in size they were. My hands were huge while hers were so much smaller. Which made me have the urge to shelter her from the wind and cold.

My eyes widened when we stopped, this was where we planned on bidding farewell. But alongside some houses there was a cardboard box. Curious, the two of us peered in. I felt my hair stand at its ends.

Pulling away I gritted my teeth and stammered, "W-Why is there a cat?"

Rin, who loved animals just picked it out from the box and stroked it lovingly. "It's so cold out here, how could they do this?" The cat mewed, it was a light gray tabby with very pale blue eyes. She ran her fingers through its fur, as the cat let a deep purr rumble in its throat. She turned and looked at me with eyes that said: "If you don't take in this cat you'll be the most inhumane person ever!"

"Look. I don't like cats."

No more was said as she shoved the cat in my arms, the she-cat yowled and dug into my shirt. Like instinct, I grabbed it and lifted it up. It was wailing and it's fur bristled. Clearly not trusting me either. Rin grimaced, "It's just a cat."

"Not just a CAT, it's a-" the she-cat dug its short sharp claws into my skin, I hissed. Rin just giggled as she watched me - a giant to the cat have a little fight. Picking it up by the scruff I let a menancing growl errupt in my throat, which silenced the struggling tabby.

"Dont' be so mean!" Rin took the cat from my grip as she craddled it in her arms like a baby. I just stared with disgust. An unwanted feeling was burning in my guts.

I was jealous of this cat? You must be kidding.

"Will you look after it?" Rin turned to me, she tried to look serious but her panda-hoodie and skirt didn't really help. I shook my head, "No." She pouted and smiled after thinking up of something.

"How about. You take care of this cat and you get a reward?"

"What? Money?"

"No."

"Then no."

"How about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Like this-" the third time our lips met today. It was a quick kiss and she pulled away. I was staring at her, blush forming on my cheeks. She giggled, "You took the gift, now you must look after the cat." She placed the cat in my arms and smiled.

She won. She always wins.

Letting out a deep sigh, I loosened my shoulders. "Fine Fine Fine. It will be called Nekomimi."

She glared at me. "No. That's a stupid name."

"I know now." I grumble as I poke the cat's fur which makes it hiss and bare its teeth, "I'll call it Rin Junior. Because it has a bad personality, like you."

"Hey!"

She playfully punched me in the chest, as we play-fought like what some couples did. Our laughter filled the night skies and that moment, the moon escaped from the clouds. As if shining upon us.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The cat hidden in my jacket, I quietly climbed upstairs into my dim, dark room. Not bothering to do brush my teeth or wash my face, I undressed into a comfortable white singlet and dark orange boxers. I slipped into bed, Rin Junior had settled beside the pillow and curled up into a ball. Hidden under the blankets, I could hear the deep purr of Rin Junior, which worked like a lullaby.

A small smile on my face. I imagined what it would really be like to spend time like this with Rin.

It would be nice wouldn't it?

Replaying the kissing scenes in my head a million times, I fell asleep peacefully. A beautiful dream awaiting me.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. (For the five hundredth time)

Next chapter: Start and End

_Everything is like a dream. But dreams eventually end. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I'd like to note all the awesome reviewers who have stuck with me through all these chapters! I get a bit teary when people drop out D;

***Campanella**

***Cluelessleaf**

***Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

***Kagaminevii**

All of you deserve to get Len delivered by post to your door xD

Thank you to all the new reviewers and the old reviewers~

I LOVE YOU ALL. -visual hug here-

I know I know that I don't update enough and like once every three years and a bluemoon, and no I am NOT dead, I am alive but unable to concentrate v-v. Thank you to Campanella and Flameyy for urging me on. It helps when you've got writer's block. There was little lemon in here...It's my way of saying SORRY! . I'm bowing down to all of you right now. Head-butting the laptop keyboard. I'm not good at lemons or lime. =='' Sorry if its so...Uninteresting.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Thanks for all your support!


	7. Start and End

**It All Started With a Desperate Kiss**

Chapter 7: Start and End

A RinxLen Fanfiction

(Noncest Version)

-R&R-

( It's been a while. I hope you guys will still read and review this :'3)

_[Welcome to Myhamsterhungupsidedown,Na0mI-cHaN & Yellowdemon!]_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Stop it." I grumbled from the pillow cover, the sound of the alarm becoming clearer, its annoying electronic beeping noise was not allowing me to get a few more extra seconds of sleep. Rin junior's paws were all over my face, she mewed loudly before stretching running her rough tongue through her fur, while sitting on my head comfortably. "Do you mind?" I mumble, a patch of warm fur on my head wasn't that bad, if she had her claws sheathed that was.

"Len-kun! It's Monday today, hurry up or you'll be late again!"

The sound of mom's voice travelled up the stairs and into my messy room. "Yeah!" I yell back, just so she won't have to bother shouting every five minutes for me to get up. Hands feeling around Rin Junior's fur I gently picked her up by the scruff and dropped her on my bed that was not yet made. She gave me the glare as if I had just done something wrong, ignoring that I began to stroke her softly behind the ears. A purr rumbled deep in her throat as she crawled into a ball and closed her eyes.

"Don't you dare make a noise! Otherwise I'll be in a heap of trouble!" I murmur softly as I pulled the sheets up and carefully tucked her in. She flicked an ear in response as I stretched and slipped on the school trousers and shirt. In a way I envied how she could slip into the warm bed and sleep all day without budging or worrying about college and school and exams and... Girls- oh wait, guys- can cats be lesbians? I don't think so- unless its mating season or something- but Rin junior's not old enough, right?

"Len-Kun!" Mom yelled again, sounding very impatient. That's right. It wasn't the time to be worrying if it was possible for cats to be bisexual or homosexual, even though I had seen a few Youtube videos of tom cats humping other tom cats. Well, maybe that is possible.

My tie loosely around the collar I ran my fingers through my hair quickly, just to flatten the ends that were ruffling up. Closing the room of my door quietly I slid down the stairs with ease, catching a glimpse of mom in her cooking apron (which was extremely lacy)

"I'm going now~"

Freezing cold wind hit me in the face as I closed the door, shivering as goosebumps crawled onto my skin I powerwalked to school. Right now I felt really sorry for the girls, having to wear skirts all year round', especially when it felt like it was minus something degrees. Recently online, I've started blogging. Well, blogging isn't really my thing. You could say a counselling session. I've been asked at least fifty times what 'Love' is but I've never really attempted to describe it.

As soon as I entered the classroom, I flung myself into my seat and pulled out all my books and my pencil case as I rubbed my hands together furiously. Though the heater was on, I was still very cold. I wished that I had that scarf right now.

The classroom was as noisy as ever, with girls greeting eachother and magazines, boys laughing and exchanging porn mags... Anything. I still noticed the corny lyrics on the table, I guess the cleaner's have not yet cleaned it off. Well, it was in permanent marker. Placing a book over the cheesy lyrics, I rested my chin in my hand, now feeling tired from the warm room.

Ahhh. I want to see Rin again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Kagamine Len."

"Huh...?" I muttered drowsily as I yawned and covered my mouth, everyone's eyes were on me. The teacher, which happened to be one I hated, coughed.

"Len-kun, please explain to us what we had been talking about all this time."

His eyes narrowed, "Unless," His voice was chilly, "You had been sleeping in history class again."  
>I bit back a retort. "No." I reply confidently, stretching my stiff arms. The class giggled. I could see his nose flare as he came stomping towards my seat. Slamming the history book on the desk he glares menancingly.<br>"Then, Please tell me what we've been talking about for the last...-" He checks his expensive looking watch, "Forty minutes."  
>"Well." I began, "Hitler's moustache."<p>

"Pfft, Hitler's Moustache?"  
>Rin was laughing, her hair seemed to bob up and down with her quick breathing. She was clutching her stomach and bending over. I really shouldn't have told her. Now she thinks I'm some weirdo who sleeps in class, though I probably am. Despite she was laughing at my stupidity, her laughter seemed like music to my ears. It made my heart pound hard, I can't describe the feeling. It's a different feeling from when you're on a rollercoaster, or when you're watching horror movies or when you're frightened.<br>It's something completely different.  
>It feels as if every moment with her is sweet, it feels as if a hand is squeezing my heart so tight. In a way, when you watch those tear-wrenching movies but ; Not sad but... Happy.<p>

"N-Nice-"  
>"Stop Laughing Jeez. I shouldn't have told you." I grumble as I crossed my legs and stared out to the cloudless, azure sky. The cold breeze blew once more, it was rare for the rooftop to be so empty at lunchtime. It is usually filled with lovey dovey couples. Rin didn't speak as she stared out into the dull colored city, for a second, it seemed so unusually quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence but... Something different. It felt as if we could communicate with just glances and little movement of fingers and feet. Through the silence, I could hear everything. The beating of a bird's wings, the sound of bird song and the wind brushing past leaves and grass.<p>

"Rin..." I finally broke the silence, she turned slowly and glanced towards me. Tilting her head she nodded slightly, as if allowing me to continue.  
>"How would you define love...?"<br>Her small mouth formed an 'O' as another quirky smile played on her lips, she turned to face me whilst sitting comfortably. Shrugging she just stared at me, "I wouldn't know, I've never really been in love. Well. Maybe once. Or twice. Or three times."  
>That made me wonder what number I am.<br>"But." Rin cut off my thoughts as she continued, Time paused there. I felt my heart stop. I felt my breath being taken away by one single sentence. Never had this happened in my life before. I've seen it in movies but never have been moved by it but... This was different.  
>"I guess love is being with someone like you."<br>**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"LEN!"

I jolted awake from my daze as Kaito let out a sigh out of exasperation. Gakupo just rolled his eyes, I glared at him threateningly but was stopped by Rin's voice.  
>"Are you okay? You seem to be zoned out the whole afternoon."<br>_Just a few more centimeters, and it would have been an Eskimo-kiss.  
>"<em>Y-Yeah." I tried sounding sure as I averted eyes from her ocean blue ones which were sparkling with curiousity. I felt her soft hands on my cheeks as she pulled my face towards hers, our foreheads were touching. I could feel her breath on my face. Our scents mingled. That single movement made my face flush bright red, I could feel my temperature catapulting and my pulse racing. I couldn't breathe.  
>"Ah! His face is all red!" Gakupo commented smirking deviously, Kaito added smiling,<br>"Ahhh In the end Lenchi really is a kid. He gets all red when a girl touches him."

_That wasn't the point!  
>It's because it's Rin!<em>

"But..." Rin's voice sounded worried as she gently massaged my forehead, lifting her head and standing up. "Kaito` He does seem kind of sick. I mean, his forehead is so hot. And so are his cheeks."  
>"Ahh` Don't worry!" Kaito laughed heartily, "He's just shy around cute girls."<p>

Once Rin pouted and attacked Kaito and Gakupo, I felt light-headed, her scent was still here. It was hard to breathe. When did this happen? When was I so self-conscious and easily teased? What did Rin do to change me? I never understood.

"L-Len-kun," My eyes snapped up to meet Miku, she flinched a little to my quick movement. "Uh..." She offered me what seemed to be Cough Lollies. "You can have this... It also cures fevers."  
>"Ah." I smiled awkwardly as I accepted the lollies and popped one into my mouth, about to be lost in thought again I could still feel the presence of Miku. Passing her the rest of the packet I smiled grateful,<br>"Thank you."

"No, It's nothing." Miku replied immediately brightening up as she took a seat beside me, on the piano stool. I watched silently as the club-members fought, Meiko just stood beside Luka and watched smiling. Rin fitted into the club so easily. Well, her personality is rather easy to get along with too. Whilst Miku took much longer to settle in. In fact, Miku still doesn't talk much.

Sunlight seamed through the old curtains of the clubroom, as if in a manga, the room seemed so nostalgic. I let out a breath I'd kept in, Miku peered towards me. "Len-kun, you really like Rin-san don't you?" Her voice was gentle and smooth, in a way, incredibly melancholic.  
>The question startled me a little as I looked towards them again. Rin. Gakupo. Kaito. Meiko.<br>"Yeah. I guess. She was rather a pain at the beginning but, I seem used to all her outrageous requests."  
>I could sense Miku's sadness. Disappointment?<br>"Miku, what would you say is love?"  
>"Eh?" Her eyes met mine, she bit her bottom lip and thought for a while.<br>"I think... Love is the way I like you, Len-kun."

My eyes widened as I stared at her in disbelief. "Wait... Wha-"  
>Miku shook her head vigorously and motioned for me to be quiet. I did. I snuck another look at Miku. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes seemed to be overfilling with emotions I couldn't read. This was the first time I've taken a good look at Miku. Her hair was silky and glimmering, her skin was so fair you would believe that she was a princess. What captured me most was her eyes.<br>They hid something about her.  
>"Thank you anyway Len-kun..." Her voice wavered, as she trembled. By the way her voice was quivering and the way she was biting her lip and lowering her head, I could tell that she was about to cry.<br>"M-" Sighing to myself I dug my hands into my pocket and fished out a clean handkerchief, one I'd kept with me since Middles school. Placing it on her lap I murmured so only she could catch hold:

"Sheesh. If you love me. Say so earlier. Anyway, don't cry. Confess to me when you're really ready."

I felt my heart squeeze tightly when she let out a quiet giggle. My heart shattered.  
>"This was the Len-kun I fell in love with."<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I had rejected girls for a long time. Ever since Middle School. The chocolates I'd received, I'd toss all of them out. There was no way a human could eat all of it. I never felt guilty then. Breaking hearts, tossing away emotions and ignoring true feelings had became a habit.

And then Rin came.  
>It all changed.<p>

~~~  
>"I'm leaving first." Miku spoke softly, Kaito looked worried but nodded. Meiko rushed to Miku's side, followed alongside by Luka.<br>"We'll take her home. It's kind of late now."  
>Gakupo mumbled in complaint as he dragged himself up and offered to tag along. My heart was hurting, aching as if something had drilled a hole through it. Miku didn't speak to me afterwards.<br>Kaito looked towards Rin and me, and shrugged.

"Anyway` This time's theme is fantasy. Before we were thinking of Romeo and Cinderella. Or something like that. What do you think, Len?" Kaito had cleared the bowls and dumped them into the clubroom sink.  
>"I don't really mind. Who are the vocals this time?"<br>Rin appeared beside Kaito as she smiled, "Well, I was writing the lyrics. I thought I should sing it with Kaito. After all, I think our voices can synch a bit better."  
>My hopes were crushed. Like jumping from a sixty floor building and falling head first onto the cold concrete below. "Y-yeah." I faked a smile, "I think it'll work."<p>

Rin laughed and Kaito grinned. "Anyways` Since tomorrow is Tuesday and lessons start late, Rin and I will be camping out in the clubroom tonight. It'll be good thinking of lyrics."  
>My smile turned to a disbelieving frown.<br>"Alone?"  
>"No. With three other forty year old men." Rin rolled her eyes, her sarcasm prickling me. "Of course alone! The two of us."<br>"What about Meiko!"  
>"I told her already. She doesn't mind." Kaito said smiling. "Plus. It'll be good to promote our group. The other pairs singing this will be Gakupo and Luka, I'll do another version with Meiko. This time it seems like you won't be in it. Nor will Miku."<br>"You don't mind right?" Rin asked, tilting her head and smiling innocently.  
>"Not at all." I lied through my teeth. "Not at all..."<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Oh and Len..." Rin beckoned for me to lean in, leaning in I hear her whisper:  
>"The deal is off. I'll keep your secret but... You no longer need to serve any requests now."<br>"What?" My voice was sharp and annoyed as I pulled away from her, gritting my teeth I turned and stormed out the club room, slamming the door shut and dashing down the dark halls. I could care less what their expressions were. Leaping down the stairs I kicked the door open and was hit by the chilly night wind. I panted. My blood boiled. I felt as if I wanted to crack Kaito's head against a rock. My stomach was churning, my throat hurt, my head felt heavy.

The me before would've rejoiced that the requests were off. So that I could return to my usual life, ignoring this girl and just being the perfectionist.

But no.

She had to appear.  
>And Turn my world upside down.<p>

Bag under my arm I sprinted back home. The lights were out. Signalling my mom was out working tonight again. Ploughing my pockets for the keys, my shirt pockets, my bag, I growled in frustration when I realized that I'd left the keys inside due to this morning's rush. How could this night get any worse?  
>Clenching my fists I threw a punch on the wooden door, I could feel no pain or splinters due to my anger and annoyance. Cursing under my breath I sat down, back against the door. I wished for my bed. My pillow. My blanket. I just wanted to be inside that embracing warmth and sleep.<p>

My phone was out of battery. I have no money on me.  
>Great.<br>**I'm screwed.**

It was getting colder. My butt was numb too. My hands were freezing. This was almost as bad as being thrown in a freezer naked. Sitting on my frozen hands I closed my eyes and calmed myself. Breathing out white fog was amusing. I remember how I'd pretend I was a dragon doing that. I shivered when another breeze hit my face. The neighbours were sleeping now, their lights were closed, I guess it's really late now. I glanced to the moon which now had parted from the dark, ominous clouds. At least there was a moon tonight - and stars.

I need to feed Rin Junior. And make sure she didn't use my bed as a litter box. Dammit.

"Len!"

I jumped up, the familiar voice was soothing. I felt my heart clench tightly again.  
>Miku.<br>She was wearing a simple dress,stockings, mittens and earmuffs. In a way, she looked like a manga heroine. She resembled one of my imagination's heroines. Her cheeks were still rosy. "Why are you out here in the cold?" She sounded concerned as she slowly slipped towards me, ice had begun to form on the pavement.  
>"I left the key." I admitted smiling stupidly, "I got no money, my phone's dead and the neighbours are sleeping."<br>"So you sat out here?" Miku didn't sound amused, "If I didn't pass you'll have a fever the next morning."  
>"Well... What else could I-"<br>Miku removed a mitten and let it slip onto my right hand. Interlacing fingers with my left she dragged me ahead. Her hands were really warm. Like a fireplace in winter. "Where are we-"  
>"My home of course." Miku replied smiling, "As if I'm going to let you stay there."<p>

This Miku is different from the Miku I knew.  
>She's... So much more cheerful.<p>

"Are you really okay?" I managed to get the question off my tongue as I looked at her worriedly. It seemed like an act. This Miku.  
>"Yup." She turned back and gave a small smile, "I've decided now."<br>"To?"  
>"Become the heroine of your dreams!"<p>

xxx

That was the second time, a girl besides Rin had made my heart beat so fast. To warm up a cold winter night like that in an instant. Her smile was so radiant and beautiful. I felt as if she kept smiling to me, the winter season would never come. Or even if it did, melt immediately from the warmth in her eyes and laughter. Her voice was calming and gentle. The feelings towards me were truthful, full of innocence, trust and incredibly naive. Even so. I felt as if Cupid had shot another arrow to my heart...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

*I hope to get around... 68'ish reviews before I start working on the next chapter for this xD I'm not trying to threaten you guys to write reviews but... It will be... Very Nice *puppy eyes* / (Or I might just suddenly decide to abandon it because no one cares D:)

Next chapter: Ocean and Waves

_An unwanted feeling is becoming a burden in my chest, it hurts, it annoys me, it makes me feel uncomfortable. A feeling that makes me feel ashamed of myself. And it's all because of her._

_A huge tide is coming... And swallowing me to its dark depths._

**xxx**

I lie. I'm such a bad liar. :x Anyways, sooo` It was Christmas and New Years soo xD Happy LATE New Years and Christmas everyone :D I love you all`` May you all succeed and get Straight A's (What a nerd would say.) and read my stories, and pig out often :D Okay` Anyways, thank you for reading x3 My dad came back from China so o . e I guess, no updates for a while. I SWEAR. My new Year Resolution is to update my stories more =.=

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I love you guys :)  
>~Nana is out~ ;3<p> 


	8. Make up

Before you begin into reading this re-written Chapter of Desperate Kiss, I would like you first read this... Long little paragraph of apology. I apologize for being inactive recently, the last update being at least two months ago. I do realize, If I wish to become better, I can't let my laziness get the better of me. From now on, I'll try with everything to be more active; update more often and present to you stories I can say I'm proud of. I would also like to apologize for my indecisiveness. Obviously. I couldn't expect anything more than death-threats/hate for including MikuLen in a RinLen fanfiction. I'm sorry for not being extremely serious about my pairings. But, I have revised the plot and erased all the MikuLen scenes. I'm the one at fault, I apologize deeply.  
>Even with my terrible screw-up. Please continue to support me...<br>Thank you...  
>I tried to re-write and fix this as much as possible, sorry for some spelling errors and grammar mistakes... It's very late and I've finally re-written this chapter. I'm hitting the sack now. Night.~<p>

xxx

**It All Started With a Desperate Kiss**

Chapter 8: Make up and

A RinxLen Fanfiction

(Noncest Version)

**XXX  
><strong>

****A voice from the distant past sounded. Some voice from my memories. A voice I had thought I forgotten long ago.

_"Len. You must stop being indecisive. Nothing good will come from it."_

_"Chase after what you want."  
><em>  
><em>"Stop hurting other people..."<br>_  
><em>"Is life really just another game to you?"<em>

They were right.

This might have started as a game.

But it turned out to be something much more.

I realized.

That I loved Rin.

That I still do.

I turned and ran. The chilly wind hit me in the face. I didn't turn back. I won't let my courage and concentration waver. I've got to grasp what I want before it's too late.  
>Before she's gone.<br>I could hear Miku shouting words at me.  
>But I didn't care.<br>All that I cared about right now, was Rin.

Biting my lip I felt my heart pounding again. My body felt heavy, as though weighed down by stones. I took the short-cut to school. I already knew this route off by heart, though these familiar roads were the roads I took to school, in the darkness they appeared very different. Street lights flickered, the night was silent. Scrambling through bushes and shrubs, I tripped over a twig and tumbled down the gentle slope. I was huffing by the time I reached the school gates, feeling around blindly a growl of frustration escaped. My heart was racing and my blood gushing to my head. Reluctantly touching the cold, hard surface of the gates that were padlocked I hissed in annoyance. Eyes finally adjusting to the dim streetlights, I noticed a soft glow emitting from the clubroom. Obviously, Rin and Kaito were here hidden without the teacher's knowledge. I felt around the gates more, sure enough, I reached the usual spot of where I'd climb over the gates during the time I purposely wagged school. Feeling around again to make sure, I easily lifted myself over the gates and sprinted towards the clubroom with all the remaining strength in my limbs.

The clubroom lights were off. The warm glow became more apparent. They were using candles. I stopped when I reached the door. I could feel myself shivering, from fear or excitement, I could not tell. Inhaling a deep breath of cold night air, I wasn't surprised to find the door unlocked. Thoughts and scenes were playing in my head. What were they doing? Does Rin like Kaito? Why did she say his name like that? I bit down harder on my lip. It's useless thinking about it, I have to open the door and find out.

The cubroom was the same as I left it. There were two sleeping bags neatly laid out on the smooth, wooden flooring and pillows. Each could be easily told apart as Kaito's had the words, "Dream of Ice-cream" sewn into his. Upon closer inspection, there were potato chips and Ice-cream tubs laying around awkwardly on the floorboards. No Rin. No kaito. Everything looked the same as the afternoon. Where did they go?

I sighed.

What was I hoping for?

That Rin would be here?

xxx

I set my eyes on a music sheet. It was placed on the Piano, as though they were practicing the whole time. The music sheet had neatly ruled pencil bar lines, written treble clefs and bass clefs. The notes were written down lightly on the paper and corrected many times, I easily could tell that it was written by Rin. "Romeo and Cinderella" it was titled. This must be the song Kaito and Rin were working on together. My eyes scanned over the notes. It was complete. The melody. Where are the Lyrics? I glanced around, soon noticing another sheet of paper. There, the lyrics were written. I could hear the melody flowing with the lyrics, blending and harmonizing almost perfectly.

Eying the sheet spitefully, I sighed again.

Hesitantly I ran my fingers along the bleak, ivory piano keys. Even in the darkness, I could tell apart the notes. Perhaps it was because of my experience. Or the fact that the piano has been a friend that has seen me through the worst times in my life.

It's weird.

That I chased Rin here.

That my meeting with Rin was one of fate completely.

If I didn't sit at that seat,

If I kept those corny lyrics as a comment to myself,

We would have never met.

Closing my eyes, I took in another breath of the chilly air.

I did a duet with Rin here. On this piano. That time, in the hazy afternoon where the clubroom was splattered in warm shades of orange and yellow and the bright sunlight seamed in, when the warm breeze gently blew. It's hard to believe that the clubroom can seem so different at night. Maybe it's because Rin isn't here. I still remember clearly, her bright, glowing figure and her breathtaking smiles that always caught me off-guard. Her perfectly planned facial expressions, tactics and steps to drive me insane. Her mellow voice that spoke with mine, the sound of her quiet breathing, the sound she made when she thought and the shadows of both of us that was cast onto the orange-tinted walls.

I set my hands on the keys and began to play.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Moonlight streamed in from the open window. The night air was calming. I closed my eyes. The music flowed from my fingertips. I could already understand the feeling of this song. Yet again, another Forbidden Love. I opened my mouth and began to sing quietly.

"Don't let my love become as tragic as Juliet's,  
>Please take me out of here..."<p>

As I played, the Piano was draining away my confusion and my unwanted emotions. This is the power of music. The ability to put your heart into this piece. To understand what each note is for, to use each note's existence to the fullest. To let the listener understand what you are trying to convey. Before I could comprehend, the song ended. Exhaling, I turned and felt my heart stop.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rin. The bathroom of the clubroom was open. I didn't know what to say. On my way here I was only thinking of rushing to the clubroom making sure that nothing had happened. But when I had seized that courage to open the door, no one was inside. Or so I thought. That was when I sat on the piano seat, pondering about all kinds of things. Then I saw the music sheet. Then I began playing.

I couldn't avert my eyes from Rin. The moon had escaped from the dark gray clouds and once more lit up the empty clubroom. Where only Rin and I were. To me, it seemed like forever. When was the last time we were together like this? In silence? In the clubroom by the piano?

That time we sung together for Magnet.

"Jeez."

I tilted my head and flushed dark red, only noticing that I had been staring at her reminiscing about our wonderful memories together- but not only that- she was literally naked. Rin, who seemed to sense my panic just smiled teasingly, the usual playful glint in her eyes. "I would appreciate it if you stop staring and get me a towel."

"S-orry-"

I rushed towards the cupboard where everything was stored. Fortunately, there was a spare towel. Unsure of what to do I quietly paced towards Rin and handed her it, averting my eyes and feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I could hear her laughing, clearly amused by my reaction. I was glad that something like this happened. Not because I saw her naked- but because this way, I wouldn't have to start a conversation. I could see from the corner of my eyes she was wrapping the towel around herself and sighing in relief. "I was so glad that Kaito left to buy some groceries~ Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to shower at all..."

I felt my heart throb painfully.

"Rin." I murmur uncertainly as my eyes met hers. That instant, I knew I was being reeled into her ocean blue eyes filled with emotions. She turns around just slightly and smiles, "Mhmm?"

"What... Is that...?"

Her eyes darkened. But she forced a weak smile.

"As I thought Len. You really do pay a lot of attention to me."

"Hah!" I grunted like instinct and lowered my eyes, "It's not like I have much a choice anyway. You're everywhere I go. Kind of like a failed tattoo that I can't get off."

"So you're saying I'm a bother?" Once again, she puts on her adorable puppy eyes. I refuse to be charmed.

"No."

She smiles, "I was kidding. Dummy~"

I knew she was trying to lighten the atmosphere. However, I could not pretend I didn't see anything. Her arms, her legs, her shoulders, though now very difficult to tell, have bruises and scars. It's weird. Did she not trust me enough? Was she involved in something in her past that she can't tell me? Am I not trustworthy enough? I had so many questions in my head, so many I wanted answers to but Rin just turned to face me. Her voice sounding different from her usual,

"It's not that much of a big deal but..."

She took a step towards me. Her delicate, slender body was pressed against mine. Her skin was smooth and soft in contrast to my coarse skin. I couldn't think. Our scents became one. "Len..." Rin's voice was dangerously close to my ear now, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Look."

I did.

I blushed dark red. My stomach churned with guilt once I saw what she wanted to show me. They were deep and had healed over time but were still visible. Scars. I couldn't count how many. I felt my heart being torn. Her slender, well endowed body was scarred. Questions were racing through my head now. Why? I wanted to ask but she silenced me with her finger pressed against my lips. I relaxed my tense body, and let myself get lost in her eyes again.

"I want you to see the real me." She murmured as her eyes softened.

I nodded slowly, not daring to look away.

"Len-kun..." I could hear the hesitance in her voice, when her eyes met on level with mine once more, I felt my chest tighten.

"Even after seeing this now, do you still like me?"

"Yeah."

A smile played on the corner of her lips. "Jeez... I expect more. Can't you at least compliment me a little? Like, 'Even if you're scarred you're still beautiful to me' or something like that? Even though you believe your a smooth-talker with a honey-coated tongue you really don't know when to use it."

"I don't think-" My retort was drained the minute I saw tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. She had a trembling smile.

This was the first time I've seen Rin cry.

I bit my lip.

"You're... Beautiful to me..." I whisper softly, as I slowly pulled her close into a loose embrace.

"At least... Think of your own words..."

"Well sorry! You took me by surprise." I grumbled in complaint, also- as much as her, disappointed in myself for not being able to come up with something sweet to say that will cheer her up on the spot.

She smiled.

Her arms around my back, she leaned in closer. So close, I could feel her shapely breasts through my jumper. I flushed.

"I can feel them." I mutter, avoiding eye contact again.

"You don't like it?" Rin spoke into my jumper and her words ended up being muffled.

"No."I reply honestly.

"I'm glad to see you're honest." She answered smiling again.

"You're the first sick-minded girl I've met."

"Why thank you. I consider that to be a compliment."

"Well it's not."

"Stop being so stingy!"

XXX

"Hey Rin." I murmured softly.

"Yeah?" She answered as she turned to face me and scooted closer so that we both fit in her sleeping bag.

I searched for the right words.

"You said no more experiments... Why?"

She looked amused but giggled, "Why? Do you love them so much?"

"N-No! It's just, you drag me into something then you kick me out."

Rin giggled again as she gently pulled herself closer. Her eyes seemed to reflect the moonlight as she spoke softly,

"I want you to be with me because you want to. Not because you have to."

XXX

"Oh and by the way. We're going on camp tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"Kaito said he texted all of you."

"Seriously? Texting me during midnight? urgh."

"Eheh."

"You're laughing. You enjoy seeing me suffer."

"It's not that."

"It is."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Next chapter: Golden Sand

_I want to tell you.  
><em>

**xxx**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
